The Doctor Encounter
by Tangerine-Alert
Summary: Harry Potter, Doctor Who crossover. Harry Potter is working for UNIT aboard a spacecraft when the Doctor turns up and demands to know what exactly has humanity got itself into.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders, only much of the plot, Night Wolf and a few other things are of my own creation (but inspired from many things under copyright, which aren't mine).

_Welcome, this is a sequel to two (or three, but mainly two) of my previous stories; __**Sorcery, UNITed, Independence, Space**__ and __**UNIT: Night Wolf – Beginnings**__ (and to a lesser degree __**Alexandria Auction**__). I will attempt to explain events thus far, but it will make more sense to read __**Sorcery**__ or __**Night Wolf**__**Night Wolf**__ is shorter and more relevant to this story, however __**Sorcer**__y also contains all the action different POV/style as __**Night Wolf**_

**Chapter 01**

"Hmm, hmmm...hmm hmm…hmm…hmmm"

Captain Chris Rogers slowly turned around in his chair as his Secondary Systems Coordinator hummed to himself, he'd actually been humming to himself for the last few minutes, and generally it wasn't bad. His SSC officer didn't usually hum, but then they weren't usually tasked with what was generally considered one of the more boring jobs that they could be doing.

After he was commander of a 400 meter long, 220 meter wide and 180 meter high ship which could be out doing an array of useful things…instead they were cleaning the upper atmosphere of space junk.

Sorcerer Lieutenant Harry Potter didn't realise he was humming, he was keeping his eye on the transmats that were going on, watching the sensor analysis as it came in and assigned it to the matter transmission lab to transmat the vacuum and the space junk there-in from contaminating space and Earth's orbit.

Harry could think of other things to be doing, but as the people down in Diplomacy and Linguistics had (in addition to the Captain) explained it was all part of their (ie UNIT and Night Wolf's) deal with the UN…and by that extension several other countries which had agreements with the UNIT and others which were only with the UN. The deal meant a sizeable amount more money for Night Wolf's budget, which had already born its fruits for the last 2 years. More money meant more ships and more updates, more Thylacines and more money for research and development. The fact that the Australian Gibson Desert Research and Shipbuilding facility had churned out 4 more ships in the past 2 years was evidence of that, plus the ship he was on had practically been taken apart and rebuilt was further evidence of that.

But Harry couldn't believe how much space junk, both the big and the minute collected around their planet, all those left over bits and pieces from the American, Russian, Chinese and British space programs, then there was the various tiny pieces of alien debris, things that had been chipped off during 'diplomatic problems' with alien races (ie battles), and whatever else liked to fall through the interstitial array of whatever from dimension to dimension and land itself clogging up the 'sky' of Earth.

The sensor representation of the area 'below' the UNIT Vessel; Australian Space Core Ship Hattah seemed to be littered with multiple contacts, that never seemed to change, despite the large containers within the ship which said otherwise.

"Harry." Scr Lt Harry Potter looked up his finger poised over a command.

"Sir?"

"Enjoy watching The Italian Job?" Captain Chris Rogers asked with a smile. Harry raised and eyebrow.

"Sorry captain…didn't…"

The captain waved it aside.

"Go take a break Harry, it's approaching lunch, anything happens…"

"Other than space dust…lots and lots of space dust…and the ISS's orbit…" Harry muttered quite loudly making the captain chuckle.

"Yes precisely, get something, get refreshed, in case we do get some _dangerous_ space dust mites coming to attack us."

"And our carpets…" Harry said with a grin, pushing himself off the chair and away from his position located at the rear of the bridge behind the captain and walked out the door towards the middle of the ship where off the central corridor was the mess, and therefore food.

As he walked Harry stretched out all his joints, he was tempted to stretch out his wings, but aside from ripping his shirt, he'd have to go back to his position on the bridge after lunch, and while no one had any problem with the whole wings thing, he did, sitting for long periods with them out, it was just better to wait until evening (or whenever his particular shift ended, which if there was a battle, or any other encounter could be whenever the people stopped shooting at them and nothing else on the ship was exploding).

Harry reminded himself he'd have to come up with a movie with a catchy song to send back to Hermione, considering he'd been humming the_ The Italian Job_ 'theme song'…what made her send _that _movie. Harry didn't know.

They'd been sending movie recommendations occasionally with whatever communications they sent whenever they communicated.

They hadn't caught up 'face to face' in a while, with him on a ship and her frequently on a planet, ship or Earth it was slightly hard to arrange a time to catch up, have a conversation which didn't involve looking into a camera or writing a letter.

Harry smiled to himself just remembering the last time the 'Hogwarts gang' had got together a year and a bit ago…5 years or so after the end of Hogwarts, five years since he'd finished Voldemort…

They'd caught met up at Harry's house in Australia it was either that or Ron's flat which Harry had seen and thought it was best that they all meet at his house.

It was great hearing about everyone's lives again, after their (well his and Hermione's) sporadic contact with the others from the wand using world.

Some of them thought he and Hermione had run off and eloped…Hermione had almost choked on her food when Neville had suggested that.

It probably had something to do with the fact that they both answered the questions of 'where have you been' etc with vague 'here and there' answers…there was also the question why they were un-contactable by owl, which while not impossible meant only a collection of things, obviously one of those was marriage to someone you considered a member of your family…although this was the wand using world so…

But they eventually got that Harry and Hermione were off doing what they wanted, Hermione was a Archaeologist and Linguist and Harry was off doing the mysterious 'something' of which he wouldn't speak.

Even if he did tell them what he was doing some how Harry couldn't see all his close Hogwarts friends believing or understanding that 'I'm the Secondary Systems Co-ordinator for a human built space craft' as being what he actually spent his time doing.

But it was better than doing nothing, he'd tried that shortly after 'disposing of Voldemort'. He'd tried the doing nothing sort of thing and ended up returning to Night Wolf on an accelerated course…only to be ordered on six months leave.

Ordered on holiday, both Remus and Hermione had had a good laugh at his expense for that one, not that his 'adventures' in America were (totally) a holiday, but at least there were no major ramifications as a result of the events he was present and participated in, considering he'd been _ordered_ to participate in said events.

Harry walked along one of the central corridors of the ship, walking of his lunch and stretching his legs prior to returning to duty, he liked to walk at least half the length of the ship from the ship's mess up to the forward sections of the ship where the gravity became lessened as you moved further out of the gravity field generated by fields at the rear of the ship.

It was passing one of the cargo areas that was being used as storage for some of the space junk they'd already transmatted aboard, along with other things that were to be moved to Earth when they transferred, it wasn't out of the ordinary for things to move slightly in the lessened gravity so Harry walked in, just to check, just in case something hadn't been security properly.

Harry looked around as the noise increased, it took him less than a second to realise what the noise was, less than a second passed as he hit his radio by his ear.

"This is Potter, Security squad to forward cargo 3. Potter, bridge." Harry turned around counting backward the seconds, from UNIT's history, research and knowledge they had anything from 30 seconds backwards to prepare. Harry looked into the corner of the cargo area where a camera and some other equipment was located to give a full view of the cargo area.

"_Harry? Report."_ Said the captain's voice into his ear.

"Re-materialisation of a TARDIS in progress." Harry looked over to where there appeared to be wind lapping around the cargo area, although the shape of the craft was not appearing, _yet_, it meant they had a few more seconds. "Shape not yet visible, I'd guess at least 15 seconds more." There was a very slight pause.

"_We'll move to a high orbit, Harry I want you to supervise whoever it is."_

"Captain?"

"_You've been personally briefed by the General in the __procedure__ should we need to disable who ever it is."_

"Sir. Diplomacy…?" Harry began to ask.

"_On standby, just in case."_

Harry nodded to the camera as the security squad walked in handing Harry a holster for a S/K-2 the more compact version of the S/K-1.

"The vessel is coming in over there, go invisible, reveal on my order."

"Sir."

Harry walked over and stood out of sight and waited as the TARDIS ground its way into normal space time.

They had maybe 10 seconds until it became visible, the noise was intensifying, the groaning grating noise filling the cargo area.

Harry ran though the training he'd received in his head.

It was among many things the 'how to disable a Time Lord', disable, rather than kill.

Harry remembered himself and a few others from the various ships, Outposts and the Research Base watching a very grainy surveillance footage from the 1970s. A sharp blow to the left shoulder would disrupt a vital nerve cluster on a Time Lord, disabling them.

They'd had to sign an array of extra clauses to their existing Amended Articles to learn this and other knowledge, that the Brigadier had learned from his 'friend'.

UNIT had encountered a few Time Lords, the Master being one, who wasn't any friend to Earth most of the time, and the Doctor, who was all things considered a mixed blessing.

The Brigadier even acknowledged this…"_He, all of him is a friend…to me personally…and to Earth, but the Doctor at times fails to consider both the smaller and larger picture, preferring to 'leave them you to clean up', as he said often."_

The information was imparted in confidence, following a promise the Brigadier made to his friend some time ago…Lethbridge Stewart wasn't breaking it in principle, the information was never published for all to see, and the video footage was part of the Brigadier's personal archive.

Harry now watched as a space time craft a 'TARDIS' made its final groans into reality and a shape began to pulse and flash.

"Ah…well…" Harry muttered to himself as the shape of a 1960s British police box coalesced into being.

--//

_There it is, end of chapter one._

_If you want you can hum the Doctor Who theme music if you want at this point._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders, only much of the plot, Night Wolf and a few other things are of my own creation (but inspired from many things under copyright, which aren't mine).

**Chapter 02**

Harry stared at the 1960s London police box, it wasn't the most odd thing he'd ever seen, especially considering his life.

Harry looked at it again, he just expected…he didn't really know, it seemed perfectly normal, though according the reports written by past members of UNIT it was _alien_ and in some form _alive_.

Though apart from the flashing light on the top, which had now stopped it looked like a police box, which was most definitely _not_ made of wood and glass.

Harry looked at it again, and that was the odd thing he realised as he switched his gaze from it to the surrounding parts of the ship. Harry knew the TARDIS was there, but it didn't…it didn't stand out, it was though, even though it was at least 200 cm away from the nearest wall, with walking space all around it, it almost…slid in between the containers and the wall, it was almost as though it was trying to slide into the local environment, to become _unnoticed_, it reminded Harry of a notice me not charm…but it wasn't as invasive as that, this was something much more subtle, yet powerful.

"…So where did he say were?" Asked a female voice as the door was opened, Harry from his vantage point couldn't quite see into the innards of the blue box.

"Just said something about a detour, what's it like out there?" Another voice almost American.

A girl about 19 walked out into the cargo area.

"Come see for yourself, not much really." She said looking around.

"Not much? Won't stay that way for long." He flashed a grin at her, she grinned back.

Harry was quite sure who she was, he was just waiting for…

"So Doctor, why are we here, I thought you were taking me to see…"

"Mum." The girl finished for the man.

"Odd signal, shouldn't be above Earth." Answered the man who walked out of the blue box and shutting the door. Harry's guess was correct; the Northern one.

"We're above the Earth?" The girl asked, not that Harry could see her clearly, and heard the Doctor's voice, Rose Tyler…

Harry didn't know who the man was though…someone the Doctor evidently picked up along the way between now and his previous 'visit'.

The man…the Doctor removed something from his pocket, it was long and cylindrical, with a blue glow on one end and was looking around.

"Isn't there like, satellites and space stations, couldn't they be what we're in." Rose Tyler asked looking around.

"Simply 'umananity's idea of space stations…nah, this is weird…bit of power 'ere. Not something 'umanity barley into the 21st century should 'ave."

"Gravity's a little weird." The American commented rocking back on his heels.

"Feels like being on a bouncy castle."

"You played on a bouncy castle?" The American asked raising an eyebrow.

Rose Tyler glared at the American. "Me mum and Shreen went down to the fun fair year or two ago, watched mum get drunk on the punch." Tyler grinned.

"So how about working out where we are Doctor? So we can get on and see the delightful woman, the mother of Rose here."

"If you knew her delightful wouldn't even be in your vocabulary to describe her flat's colour scheme." The Doctor muttered. "Anyway, _Captain_, shouldn't you know?"

"I may be a dashing, sexy, intelligent…" He began only to be interrupted by Tyler.

"Modest?"

"Yeah, did I mention sexy?"

"Yes." The Doctor and Tyler muttered, Harry raised an eyebrow and wondered if stunning all of them here and now might be more interesting. Not quite diplomatic, though this was _the Doctor_ he was dealing with, and the Doctor had a odd relationship with the idea of diplomacy. Which made you wary of who's side precisely he was working for in the short and long runs, and knowing the Doctor the medium run as well.

"No idea. Doesn't feel like any ship I've been on before, though I did once have to get naked…."

"Some how that doesn't surprise me." The Doctor was holding up the rod with the blue light on the end studying the side of it as he walked from side to side in front of them.

"Found anything?" Tyler asked.

"Control panel…or maybe a door over there, maybe then we can find out who's ship this is."

_I think that's my cue._ Harry thought to himself.

"That would be me." Harry said stepping out from behind the cargo container and looked at the three people full on.

"And how are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I think that's my line…ummm…" Harry paused for a moment for drama. "Actually…the Doctor…" Harry pointed at the man in the leather jacket. "The Northern one, most 'recent' acts on Earth relative to today; facilitated the destruction of number 10 Downing Street, with the assistance of Michael Smith and Jacqueline Tyler. Rose Tyler, present and also assisted during the destruction of number 10 Downing Street _temporally _absent from Earth's present timeline for 12 months." Harry looked to the man on the end. The 'Captain Jack'. "And you are?"

"You mean you don't know who he is?" Rose Tyler asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Egomaniac." Tyler added.

Jack looked hurt. "Hey, first impressions!"

"So where are we and who are you?" Tyler asked.

"Your Doctor already told you, and that is correct."

"We really are in orbit."

"Around _Earth_ yes."

"In high orbit, too high for 'umans in this year."

"Maybe we should just leave Doctor?"

"Can't not till I find out who they are and what they're doing here, with all this technology."

"Technology?" Harry asked attempting an innocent tone, it had been a while since he'd affected one with conviction, mostly recently it was in jest mucking around with mates.

"Gravity doesn't come easy, specially not with 21st century level tech." The Doctor started to walk forward ignoring Harry.

"Secure them, and his TARDIS." Harry said in a level tone.

"You and who…" Jack Harkness said reaching for a weapon on his side. That was when the security squad appeared out of nothing.

"Us." One of them said as she disarmed Harkness, Harry walked the short distance between himself and the Doctor and plucked the humming blue ended device out of his hand.

Harry looked at it and then at the Doctor, weighing the device in his hand.

"A sonic device perhaps?" Harry asked slowly, Rose looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Maybe a _screwdriver_?" Harry said with a smile at the Doctor's expression which moved from puzzlement to a shift between worry, concern and confusion…and something darker.

"_Harry, take them to the diplomacy meeting room, Jarrett is waiting outside he'll accompany you and the group. Talk to his…companions."_

"Sir." Harry said into his mic.

"Secure the cargo area and his _TARDIS_." Harry said as he glanced at their faces Tyler's was the most shocked, the Doctor seemed resigned and Harkness…just grinned suggestively at him as he rocked back on his heels.

"Come on, Doctor, Tyler, Captain we're going for a walk."

"The bridge?"' Tyler asked.

"Or the brig?" Asked Jack in a sly way which made Harry think that Jack might enjoy being locked and tied up more so than any of the Doctor's previous associates.

"Maybe later, if you're good." Harry countered with an equal sly smile. "Actually we're going to have a chat." Harry said as he led them out of the room, two of the security squad followed.

"Doctor, meet Seregey Jarrett."

"Seregey…" Harry smiled and walked slowly and fell into step with Harkness and Tyler as one of the security squad stepped into place where he had stood, ready to shoot the Doctor, but Harry made sure he was within distance just in case also.

"So…Doctor…I'm from the diplomatic department of this ship…"

"So…how long have you been travelling with the Doctor?"

"Thought you knew that?" Tyler asked.

"I know when you departed Earth and were extra-temporally removed from Earth, not quite the same thing."

"Extra…what?" Tyler turned to Harkness.

"Fancy speak for time travelling."

"Technically…" Harry tried to add in before being interrupted by Harkness.

"Technically it means you were away from your native time line."

"How is that different from time travelling?" She asked, looking around the corridors as they walked. "Why's it feel different?" She asked suddenly.

"Not the first time I've heard that." Harry rasied an eyebrow and wondered how much more innuendo would come forth before action would need to be taken, though he hadn't quite decided on precisely what action would be appropriate, for the time being at least.

"We're walking further into the gravity field generated."

"Generated by…?" Jack asked flashing a smile at him, Harry gave pause to thought what else Jack was flashing at him hidden behind those…quite tight pants.

"Engines, power, the usual stuff." Harry said with a shrug.

"So we're on a ship then." Tyler concluded. "Above Earth…shouldn't someone be able to see us?"

"Do you know how many alien vessels sit above Earth every year unnoticed by a majority of the population?"

"No."

"Nup, not from around here."

"Yet you've got a distinctive, Anglo-American accent with traces of…several something else's which I'm sure the linguistic department would be interested."

"Only my accent?"

"You answered my question with a question." Tyler pointed out.

"You did. And nice questions Rose." The Doctor tried to turn around, he had a pained expression on his face, Jarrett was probably running through the full list of UNIT diplomacy on the Doctor, it wasn't every day you encountered someone who was both friendly and dangerous, useful and deadly at the same time. One, or the other, usually erring on the dangerous and deadly side was common enough. Friendly didn't come along so often.

So far their only allies were the Hith, and they had limited relations, mostly sociological and educational ties, as much of UNIT's and the Hith's technology was mutallal exclusive to each other. Not that that really worried UNIT or Night Wolf, simply meeting a race which didn't want to outright/by attrition/ or otherwise end their civilisation in one way or another was a good step.

"Yeah, you're on a ship, though I thought you knew that?"

"The Doctor assumed that, just wanted to be sure." Tyler said looking at the Doctor's leather jacketed back.

"So how long…?" Harry asked as they turned another corridor.

"Hey!" Harry watched as the Doctor and Seregey and two of the guys disappeared into the lift.

"We'll join them in a moment, there's only so many people you can have comfortably in a lift."

"I've only been with him and Rose for a while."

"A while?" Harry raised an eyebrow "Time being relative and all that?"

"And who do you work for Mr Military man?" Tyler asked flicked his shirt.

"Lift's here." Harry noted and walked in.

Harry walked into the meeting room with Tyler and Harkness tailing him, the Doctor looked like he wanted rescuing.

Harry gestured to Tyler and Harkness to sit down and nodded to Jarrett.

"_Harry, you have permission to tell him where he is, Night Wolf has given clearance._" Came to Captain's voice, slightly wary as it was.

"So Doctor, what do you intend to do now?"

"You mean aside from leaving don't you?" Tyler asked.

The Doctor stared at him, staring hard, it reminded Harry of a certain other individual he'd known in the past who also had a penchant for gazing and trying to read people's minds with a glance.

"The 'staring at you and reading your surface thoughts' gig won't work all members of the organization I work for have significant training to ward against that. You put them onto the idea in fact."

"You…" The Doctor fell against his seat.

"What Doctor?"

"They're UNIT." The Doctor said after looking around.

"You're aboard the UNIT vessel…" Harry was cut off mid sentence by the Battle Alert alarm.

"_Battle Alert, all personnel to stations, Battle Alert."_ Said a voice.

"_Lt Potter return to bridge, captain says bring the 'guests'"_ Harry could practically hear the air quotes in the message.

"It seems you'll be coming with me." Harry said and nodded to the security squad to follow them.

Harry walked over to his station as the captain turned around in his chair to look at the Doctor, Harkness and Tyler.

"The Doctor, in the flesh…just as much trouble as all of the reports suggest. Harry sensors got a spike of energy, they triggered the battle alert."

"Confirmed, just receiving more detailed reports…" Harry glanced over the screens in front of him.

"A low level energy emission came from just beyond the Moon's orbit path."

"Punch up the readings, move us out of geostationary orbit, get to a close sensor range."

Harry tapped a button or three, one of the three main screens switched from a view of space to a divided screen of three, one section showing a graph pulsating graph a second and third screens showing energy interaction over the ship and Earth below represented in pictographs with notation beside it.

"Practically background radiation." The Doctor said from behind them, he'd somehow got his sonic screwdriver out of Harry's chest pocket, he grinned and waved it at Harry.

Harry had an instant desire to knock the smug Time Lord unconscious. But with a mental sigh Harry acknowledged that the captain was right…trouble followed the Doctor.

"Sensors are coming up, sensor analysis is sending through their results…it's increasing; the energy wave."

"Thylacine status?"

"Ready to fly." Harry replied.

"Good as soon as anything comes through, tell them to launch, standard defensive perimeter."

"It's all go here." Jack muttered from the back of the bridge.

"Did you know about this Doctor?" Rose asked the Doctor who was busy mucking around with his screwdriver he'd some how managed to get out of that…Harry's pocket.

"No…and humans shouldn't develop like this until…"

"Satellite Five was pretty high tech could it have come from…"

"Different technology, feel the gravity, Satellite Five had a centrifugal gravity system." The Doctor was getting into one of his rambling moods.

"Means it span to create gravity." Jack offered.

"Oh…and this ship?"

"Doesn't, the gravity field what did he say about it?" The Doctor jammed a thumb towards Harry.

"He just muttered vaguely about…"

"Engines and power. Usual stuff he said." Jack looked over at Harry who was concentrating on his work, but flashed a smile at him and around the bridge anyway.

"Engines…gravity…humans couldn't have…" The Doctor muttered.

"Can't we just sneak back to the TARDIS and…"

"What? No…I want to know what UNIT's got itself into this time." The Doctor said firmly.

Harry was vaguely listening to the Doctor and company mainly concentrating on his work before him.

"No…I want to know _what_ UNIT's got itself into this time." Harry heard the Doctor say and shrugged.

"Sensor analysis has got enough data, they're running a comparison now…feeding details through." Harry said and watched as the data came through, even before it was through Harry was beginning to see a pattern and could guess, considering who was standing at the back of the bridge.

"Crap, it's temporal radiation spilling out." The captain said confirming his suspicions.

"Temporal radiation." Jack and the Doctor said with worry.

"What's temporal radiation?" Tyler asked.

"Could be any number of things, a leaking temporal extinction device, damaged time machine, crudely constructed time craft or…" Harry trailed off as the captain turned around to look at him and then to the Doctor.

"Or a after effect of the 'everlasting war between the great gods of time and of destruction, burned across the galaxies through time and space'." The captain said quoting a passage that had been reconstructed by Night Wolf's teams which had included Gilliam Brown and Hermione Granger amongst others.

The Doctor stared for a few moments.

"'ow'd you know about the Time War?"

"All wars leave marks Doctor, one against the Time Lords and the Daleks even more so than any other." Captain Rogers said looking at him.

"Radiation reaching critical."

"Launch Thylacines now." Rogers said as he studied his own console that descended from the ceiling. "Let's see the area."

"Thylacines launching into standard defensive perimeter and the ship, battle analysis standing by."

The area of space flickered for a moment before folding inward on itself to reveal two large white saucer shaped ships with black rims, and leading in front of the ships were a small white box.

"Sensor readings?"

Harry nodded as the information streamed in from different points around the ship.

"Temporal radiation is emanating from the boxes and stretching around the ships."

"Are they…?"

"Sensor analysis gives a 80 percent match to…"

"Daleks." The Doctor said with as much distaste he could.

"Dalek saucers from a temporally early point in their timeline, subjectively speaking. Battle space is up." Harry punched a button displaying the local layout of ships in their area.

"Reading multiple launches, from Dalek ships…"

"Who are they targeting?" Rogers asked calmly looking at the read out.

"To early to say."

"Tell Linguistics and Diplomacy to get ready to translate a message, send in native Dalek as well as everything else in the database."

The Doctor stared at the captain as though he were mad.

Harry just nodded and looked back at the trio standing on the bridge, typical trouble really did follow the Doctor, he believed it when he read the reports, but now he _understood _it.

--//

_A little late (next chapter will be in a week, definitely this time)._

_Again feel free to imagine some climactic music or hum the Doctor Who theme, though unlike the new series this will streatch to longer than 2 parts._

_But like the classic series I most likely won't go longer than 12._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders, only much of the plot, Night Wolf and a few other things are of my own creation (but inspired from many things under copyright, which aren't mine).

**Chapter 03**

"What do you mean diplomacy, these are the _Daleks! _Shoot them out of the sky with the weapons you humans would put on such a _space_craft, destroy them now before they get their fetid diseased extensions of flesh on you." Harry looked across the bridge at Kat who was manning the communications between the Hattah and the Thylacines and their ship to Earth comms and raised an eyebrow, she nodded back. The Doctor was practically spitting bile in his tirade. This definitely wasn't the confident 'dandy' that had been around in the 1970s, or for that matter the manipulative short Scottish one, or the grinning curly haired mad one, this Doctor was something else. Harry made the briefest motion to the guys with guns, but they hadn't let down their guard since they'd first set eyes on the Doctor and his companions.

Captain Rogers turned around, but didn't rise from his chair.

"Doctor, you are on a UNIT vessel, and while there is a 90 percent chance that the Daleks are here for nefarious reasons we should still open with a diplomatic edge." Then he muttered in a slightly lower tone "Or so the diplomacy and linguistics department tells me."

"Basic message; Dalek Vessels, who are you, why are you here, you're in Earth controlled space any hostile action will be met with force. They can throw in any embellishments they need to." The captain said looking at the sensor read outs.

"They're just translating now captain."

"Further analysis of the craft?"

"Sensor analysis is still running, but they've sent through some vague guesses that they've run so far." Harry said as he looked at the screens before him with the relevant notes and picture attachments.

"Let's see it."

"Okay." Harry hit a button and the right hand screen was split in half showing the small (in space terms) white and dull white box before them and below a sketch and an Egyptian hieroglyph. "On the top is the small craft in front of us, currently emitting a temporal radiation, the bottom right shows a Egyptian hieroglyph, it's part of a wall detailing 'gleaming demons', which pictographically represent the Daleks and the craft. The second is a sketch drawn by Barbara Chesterton during a volunteered a debrief when she and her husband assisted UNIT in the 1970s." Harry said as he summarised the full notes that analysis had sent up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Doctor fall into one of the vacant chairs at the rear side of the bridge.

"And the notes on what it is Harry?" The captain prompted as they waited for the Dalek response.

"It's a temporal craft; a Dalek time machine."

"I thought the Daleks used Time Corridors, not time craft." Posited the maybe American Captain Jack Harkness.

"They do, they did. They abandoned time craft early in one of their first expansions, it's impossible to see two _now_." The Doctor answered somewhat angrily.

"Receiving message from Dalek craft." Harry said as a symbol flashed in front of him.

"Put it through, frame them out and isolate audio transmission to myself, translators are on standby?"

"They're replying in English as far as we can tell."

"That's probably bad." The captain winced and nodded.

The centre screen flicked off and was replaced by a Dalek sitting on what could be considered a bridge, set back a short distance behind it were two other Daleks. The main Dalek had black dome and black casing with blue spheres around the skirt. Behind and to the sides the Daleks were silver-white with the same blue half spheres.

"Hu-man vessel Hattah, I am the Da-lek Sup-reme, aboard pursuit ship Al-pha Two-Zero." It paused, seemingly for a breath. "Our vessel was waiting within vortex for temporal signature and coordinates, that signature was detected in orbit around your planet."

It paused again.

"Care to enlighten?" Harry muttered to himself.

The Doctor had sat up straight, staring at the image as soon as the Dalek began to speak.

"Doctor?" Rose leaned down whispering. "Why do they look so" She paused "Retro?"

"Yeah, they hardly look like the big space blasting menace of the Time War." Jack added.

"Earlier models."

"You mean they're not from the Time War?" Rose asked amazed, surprised and confused.

"No." That was all the Doctor sai.

"Isn't that like impossible, especially with the whole war thing." Jack asked.

"Probably. Now shut up I want to listen to these people."

"And Daleks." Rose added.

"What was the signature you were following Dalek Supreme?" The captain needlessly prompted.

"The craft we were tasked with eliminating was a fugitive of the Daleks known as the Doctor, he is an enemy of the Daleks and must be destroyed. Any allies will be eliminated." The Dalek slid forward towards the screen.

The captain pushed a button and the screen went back to its forward view.

"All weapons?"

"Ready to fire, main guns are targeted on the main saucer." Replied the weapons officer a short distance to Harry's left.

"Battle space is up, Dalek forces exiting saucer. Hoverbouts detected."

"What's a hoverbout?" Rose asked looking at the forward screens, but they were still too far away to make out any details of what they were.

"They're…" Jack trailed off.

"Mini gravity pads." The Doctor answered distractedly as he leant over a screen beside him.

"What're you trying to do?" Jack asked distractedly as a door that lead to the rest of the ship shut trapping them inside the bridge.

"Find out what armaments this ship has and if they have worked out from which specific era the _Daleks_" The Doctor practically spat the name "came from."

"Interceptors?" The captain asked eyeing the battle space readout of the two Dalek saucers.

"Ready, cannons online main weapons on blasters." Said Lucas Varner the weapons control officer replied.

"Dalek hoverbouts firing, currently out of range." Harry said and switched the central screen to an image of the Daleks riding on the round platforms that allowed they the travel through space.

"Estimates on what they're targeting?"

"Battle analysis projections are us, moonbase and long term suppositions is Earth." Harry answered, not that Earth being a target was that much of a guess.

"Thylacines to take on hoverbouts, focus on Daleks aiming for moonbase and Earth." The captain paused studying the approaching Daleks and the saucers, only one of the saucers was taking point and approaching their ship most likely to get into optimum firing range, but in doing so it was limiting its attack profile. "Rear cannons to take on any hoverbouts that get close, double target them with thylacine attack profile to take out hoverbouts aiming for Earth, forward cannons add to main cannon fire. Kat contact Night Wolf we may need another ship up here, especially if those time craft have weapons. Anything on those Harry?"

"Sensor analysis are working, the temporal radiation is masking them somewhat, there's a lot of temporal backflow, probably when they exited the vortex."

--//

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Rose asked as they took seats next to the Doctor alongside the back of the bridge.

"Some, though early, practically ancient Dalek history was never a favourite of mine."

"So what era of history does Captain Jack fancy?" Rose teased.

"Well…"

"Do you too mind I'm trying to work out whether we're going to die or not."

"Same old, same old." Jack shrugged in a carefree manner.

"We could just leave."

"Some how Rose the two good looking." He flashed a smile to their two guards who looked down at him with a withering glance. "People will let us. Not to mention him." Jack nodded to Harry, whose last name hadn't been mentioned thus far.

"Yeah what's with him he seems…"  
"Confident, when he looks at the Doctor." Jack offered, the Doctor looked up but returned to fiddling with what appeared to be a small computer he'd picked up at some point.

"Yeah it's weird."

--//

"1 minute to optimum firing range."

"Response from Earth captain, RSCS _Defiance_'s reactors are cold, they can be in the air in 10 minutes, ASCS _Innamincka_ will be with us in 5 minutes."

"Tell them to make best speed, that second saucer and those time craft are worrying."

"30 seconds, missiles launched on approach."

"Target?"

"Us, thylacines moving away to intercept hoverbouts."

"Forcefields?"

"Ready, interceptors firing."

Outside the ship the powerful interceptors on the top and hull of the ship spewed out an eclectic mix of energy specially formulated to intercept and destroy incoming fire.

"Dalek missiles destroyed, hoverbouts continuing."

The captain looked to his own screens, the hoverbouts were within firing distance of their ship.

"Open fire. Sensor analysis to ready for analysis of weapons impact on Dalek saucer, prepare to begin maneuvers for optimum firing position."

"Sir." Harry touched a control and a tone went out around the ship as the door that separated the bridge from the ship closed.

--//

"Strap yourselves in." Rose looked up as the officer near her ordered.

"Why?"

"I would assume that's so we don't go flying when this ship takes a hit." Jack said reaching for the belts. "Discovered anything usefull Doctor?"

The Doctor looked over with a face of concern, but didn't move to do anything to ready himself for the battle.

"Only bad things."'

"Bad we're all going to die or bad there's something wrong here." The Doctor stared at him with a mildly annoyed look.

"So which is it?"

"Something's very wrong here Rose, the Daleks shouldn't be here, _humanity _shouldn't be fighting so..."The Doctor trailed off for a moment thinking for the correct word. "Successful at fighting the Daleks."

"This doesn't seem like the first time, by what they said sounded like they've fought them before." Rose nodded her head towards Harry and the captain.

"That's also a concern, humanity should barely have space travel, especially not this, energy weapons on a ship based scale should be viable until the late 21st century, you humans should be still squabbling on your own planet."

"Thanks a lot." Was all Rose got out as the ship shuddered.

--//

"Location?"

"Three Daleks concentrated fire on top starboard side, Thylacines taking them out."

"Damage?"

"Minimal, no breaches. _Innamincka _exiting atmosphere, they are seceding to us as battle leader."

"Continued defense of moonbase and keep Daleks away from Earth, tell them to continue with their own battle. Harry, what's battle analysis got?"

Harry hit a few buttons as he watched three screens at once.

"Battle and sensor analysis shows that all our hits on the Dalek saucer have been met with moderate resistance, their shielding is above that of a standard saucer of similar design, the theory is that it's being reinforced by the time craft, shifting the energy field about .2 of a second in time."

"The power requirements of that must be interesting." Captain Rogers pondered for a moment, but Harry continued.

"Battle strategy suggest figure eight attack, moving across above and below both saucers with the _Innamincka. _With us and the _Innamincka _simultaneously attacking and defending each other and attacking both saucers and the time craft in a fast run."

"That will leave Earth and the moonbase open to fire from the saucers and the hoverbouts."

"Yes sir."

Captain Rogers stared at the read outs, the hoverbouts kept coming from the Dalek saucers, but they only had a certain amount of hoverbouts in the battle space at one time. However they were still outnumbered 4 to 1 in terms of Daleks on hoverbouts to Thylacines. At the moment they were only succeeding by outmaneuvering and through superior fire power in the ships.

"Kat tell Thylacine leader he has battle control, we are going for a combat run. Send information to the _Innamincka_."

"Information sent, they are reporting they will need 20 seconds to get in position."

"Don't move us until the last minute, I want all surprise. Focus cannon fire on the Dalek time craft, forward blasters on saucers."

--//

"Why aren't there like 'shields' and stuff?"

"No power." The Doctor said watching the forward screens.

"What?"

"Feel that?"

"What?"

"Suddenly dropping a few pounds?" Jack asked. "Something I'd like to do that easily."

"Yeah feels like I'm on carnival ride." Rose said glad that the last meal she'd had was an ambiguous shake delivered by a chatty robot and not the weird moving sandwich that Jack had insisted on buying from the shop with the waitresses with five breasts.

"That's the gravity field this ship generates to give gravity, it's being stretched away from us. We must be forward from the engines."

"Why would they do that?"

"Aside from making you feel lighter younger and more free?" Jack wiggled in his seat.

"Don't tell me." Rose shook her head.

"Fifty three more things to do in zero gravity." Jack winked.

"Great bloke old Douglas. But that's another thing, there must be some complex inertia systems."

"Let me guess something else '_humanity_ shouldn't have'." Rose said adding air quotes with her fingers.

"…" The Doctor was cut off from what he was about to comment by the change in inertia within the ship as it accelerated toward the Dalek saucers.

--//

"Begin attack run." Rogers said firmly as he grabbed the straps on the harness on his seat.

Harry watched the indicators on one of the far right screens on his console as the gravity field folded back away from the bridge and several other systems from the centre of the ship back, the labs and sensor and battle analysis would retain more gravity than the rest of the ship which could operate with less than to zero gravity during battle operations where the power could be used elsewhere. A complex combination of technology and sorcery prevented them from being squished to a fine mix of bone and flesh as the ship manoeuvred, but they didn't stop you from being flung around within the ship.

Harry cast a quick glance around the bridge as they accelerated towards the saucer. The Doctor didn't appear to have his seat belt on.

Harry was about to rectify that when the saucer fired on them.

"Where'd they hit?"

"Forward bow, sealant released, bulkheads sealing off vacuum."

Harry grabbed at his wand and aimed a spell at the Doctor forcing him (quite quickly) back into his seat and affixed him with a sticking charm, it wasn't that Harry was trying to save the Doctor from a concussion, it was more that he nor anyone on the bridge would want to be showered with Time Lord brains when the smug Gallifreyan's head impacted with some force on the ceiling of the bridge.

"Beginning firing."

At the front of the ASCS _Hattah _like all large UNIT vessels it had two weapon ports which were generally termed as main blasters, but were actually a complex mix of focused energy weapon and designed magical weapons. They could be switched, by way of a crystal and modified energy modulation between blasting and cutting, the cutting blast was more of a beam which could punch holes in spacecraft (or other things), but in battling the Daleks who did mostly pressurise their craft the loss of pressure only impeded them in certain circumstances, depending on the point in the history that the craft was constructed.

The energy beams that fired out of the two weapon ports were powerful and needed vast amounts of power, charms and spells to maintain them at peak efficiency, but they wielded great destructive power.

That power leap out from the weapon ports and powered towards the saucers in a greeny-orange stream of energy, blasting into the Dalek's temporally aware shielding.

--//

"Main guns have hit the saucer and impacted on energy field."

"Continue firing. Maintain speed, cannons ready for shots on the Dalek craft as we come around for a pass, all hands brace for high speed manoeuvre."

As the Australian Space Core Ship _Hattah_ came up and over the saucer the cannons which lined both the starboard and port sides of the ship rotated the sensors throughout the ship pinpointing the small Dalek time craft and began opening fire in a steady stream of energy pulses.

The Dalek time craft, while capable of travelling in time, and maintaining a shield around the Dalek saucer, was relying on the saucer's defence, and therefore only had minor shielding around itself, a fatal flaw the Dalek scientist probably would conceded had they considered that a human craft could do what the ASCS _Hattah _was doing.

The ASCS _Hattah _banked up left the effect of this and the sharp turn required to make the ship face the second saucer for optimum firing of the main guns was making the crew on the bridge _feel _the manoeuvre.

Charms and coolant kicked into play cooling and resetting the main weapons ready for the second assault on the cruiser, checks made by both human and computer double checked that the crystal and the technology interfaces and power conduits were still 100 percent ready to continue the ongoing and continuous assault on the saucer.

Throughout this manoeuvre the energy cannons continued to fire both on the first Dalek time craft that they were moving away from and the second which the ASCS _Innamincka_ had just been firing on as it flew away from the craft the _Hattah _was about to begin its attack run on.

Harry starred at the flashing warnings from sensor analysis of the Dalek time craft, he had a lot of flashing warning from various parts of the ship as energy weapons impacted against the strengthened outer areas of the ship, which generally could take it without the forcefields, and most of that was dealt with by other departments. But this was flashing red, insisting that it was important, or to be more precise it was something very worrying to the sensor analysis department.

"Captain, sensor analysis is reading some worrying readings, they think that the Dalek time crafts are going to go critical."

Harry expected some sort of comment from the Doctor, but he was oddly quiet for the moment, Harry probably wouldn't have heard him in any case given how much he was concentrating.

"Probability of them going critical?" The captain barked over the various 'alert' signals, and things systems sparking around them.

"The way we and the _Innamincka_ have been firing on them" Harry paused for less than a second. "They don't know but considering the shielding's gone down they estimate anything back from five minutes."

"Good."

"Captain we're within the estimate blast radius."

"Will it reach Earth?" The captain asked quickly, they were still firing, lining up for their second run on the first saucer.

"They don't know, but when the saucers go up, we'd better be out of it."

Captain Rogers glanced at his own screens, they were traveling fast, but not fast enough and certainly not fast enough given their tight pattern of movement to escape an explosion, that wasn't including the temporal elements when the time craft went up.

"Contact the _Innamincka_, tell them to go for a flip-back manoeuvre."

"Captain, we can't jump engines offline to maintain forcefields." Harry said quickly.

"Does the _Innamincka_?"

"Yes captain, they're responding with a confirm and coordinates for us to intercept." Kat answered.

"Relay information to Thylacines, I don't want any of our people left behind. Prepare to manoeuvre when we finish on this saucer."

In order to reach the _Innamincka _from their current position the _Hattah_ had to perform what would be called a U-turn, if you were doing it on land, in a car. In space, fighting inertia while a battle was going on around you, was slightly more complicated, therefore the pilot of the _Hattah_, improvised, sending warnings across the board, mainly from the sensors informing them how close the were to kissing the Dalek saucer's paint job.

The Thylacines fell into quick formation around the _Hattah_ their smaller and more maneuverable systems able to complete the manoeuvre quicker and which far more agility than that of the larger craft.

The _Hattah _thundered toward the _Innamincka_ which was also moving quite fast and at the critical moment the _Innamincka_'s jump engines engage, forcing open a portal between normal space and hyperspace and keeping it open long enough for the _Hattah_ to fly through; with an explosion of mammoth and temporal proportions riding on their tail.

The _Innamincka_'s jumppoint closed a moment later sealing them away from the explosion.

The 'flip back' manoeuvre was one manoeuvre practiced by the UNIT vessels and was part of the joy of having functioning jump engines and a few jump gates.

Generally involving two ships, or close quarters battle with one ship in close proximity to a jump gate it would allow a ship to seemingly retreat, while doubling back in hyperspace and come up 'behind' the enemy.

It required two ships when the jumpgate wasn't around given the recharge times between usage of the jump engines aboard the ships.

Fortunately the jump gate within Earth's solar system had been completed for over 3 years ago, the first to have been constructed. It lay in orbit above Jupiter keeping it out of sight of many telescopes which might get pointed out into space.

A short while later they were able to cover to distance between where they were to the jumpgate.

"Activate jump gate sequence, let's see what the damage bill is, interceptors and weapons?" It was more a question than order.

"Interceptors ready, weapons ready, though recommend not too many hits on the forward forcefields."

"How many's not many Harry?" The captain asked, the humour evident in his voice, though he was still facing forward.

"When the explosions are nice and vivid then that's too many." Harry said dryly.

The jumpgate punctured a portal between normal space and hyperspace allowing both ships to exit.

A few minutes with the engines at full power and they were returned to their original position, there wasn't much left, just the normal debris of Dalek, hoverbout and saucer, plenty of technology was left intact which should make the ship construction facilities and Night Wolf happy.

"Captain we're getting a message from the RSCS _Defiance_, there's a problem on Earth, which concerns us and probably the Doctor."

"You might need to get _a doctor_ up here first." Said an American voice who was unbuckling his safety belt.

Harry looked over, the Doctor was slumped over with a head wound, there was blood on the console beside him where he must have whacked his head while they were fighting the Daleks.

_--//_

_If anyone is wondering where the names of ships come from Innamincka is a National Park in South Australia, Hattah is in Victoria and Flinders (not seen in this story) is in Queensland._

_Defiance and Victory (also not featured in this story) are named after actual British navy ships._

_As to which Daleks these are, the reference is a little bit obscure. The Daleks (and the Dalek time craft) are from two 1960s stories The Chase and The Daleks' Master Plan (these two stories feature William Hartnell as the Doctor)._

_Thank you to everyone who reviews and I do respond to all reviewers (who leave me a means to)._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders, only much of the plot, Night Wolf and a few other things are of my own creation (but inspired from many things under copyright, which aren't mine).

**Chapter 04**

"So what's the diagnosis?" Harry asked stuffing a hand in the pocket that held his wand.

Doctor Evan Hodges looked up from a small handheld computer he was consulting.

"A bit of concussion, he's in a healing trance, I've applied a balm to clear up the swelling and blood flow."

"He did seem to bleed a lot." Harry added querying.

"Yes well as far as base lines go for Time Lords we're a bit limited to him and Magister and no one thought to do a medical work up on him."

"But is The Doctor going to be alright, _doctor_?" Rose Tyler asked staring at the unconscious Gallifreyan currently occupying the one of the beds in the medical facility on board the ship.

"Be fine in an hour or two." Doctor Hodges walked over to the larger monitor and tapped it bringing up a set of bio-readings.

"That's his now, and those are some established Time Lord bio-readings, according to this its slowly moving towards normal."

"For a Time Lord." Jack Harkness said glancing at the unconscious man.

"Yes."

"How do you know what's normal?" Rose asked.

"This isn't the first time the Doctor has been…" Harry trailed off and looked at the doctor.

"He's been rendered unconscious or unable to function and in UNIT's care before." Doctor Hodges supplied.

"Exactly. So, we'll leave him to do the Time Lord Venusian meditation, you know what you need?" Harry asked with a smile.

"What?" Rose looked at him.

"Cake." Harry said with a grin.

"Who are they?" Jack asked eyeing the men and women who walked into the crew's mess shortly after they had sat down, they came in wearing the same thing most of the crew was wearing, and smelling of cleanness and soap.

"They're the ones flying the Thylacines, fighting off the Daleks' hoverbouts." Harry nodded to a few of them as they passed before slicing off a piece of his cake chewing slowly.

It was a three layer triple chocolate cake with chocolate orange filling, two similar slices were sitting in front of the two people from the TARDIS. He'd had the two men from the security squad monitor the Doctor, Harry was quite sure should it come to it, Jack would be the only one to pose a problem.

Should it come to that it was probably more likely he'd have to stop Jack from getting into his pants than shooting at him…with a gun.

"Those were your fighters?" Rose said eyeing the cake.

"Yeah, tuck in, unless you'd like something else?" Harry nodded toward where the thylacine pilots were busy getting their fill of a variety of foods, flying out there wasn't the easiest job and most of them came in from a battle sweaty and hungry, it was fortunate as Harry knew that that rectified that in that order.

Rose eyed the cake while Jack poured himself a cup of coffee and breathed deep.

"Nothing like turn of the century coffee." He smiled at Harry, Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think he's the kind of guy who's going to drug you Rose." Jack as he looked at Rose looking at the cake.

"No, if I was going to knock you out I would have shot you."

"You what?"

"On stun." Harry said holding up his hands innocently.

"Fine. So how come these Daleks looked so…"

"Retro." Jack drawled almost relishing the word.

"So I'm guessing you've encountered the Daleks before?" Harry asked as he added sugar to his tea.

"At a distance. I haven't had a chance to chat to one like Rose."

"Really, when and where?"

"What's the year?"

"Same one you were aiming for why?"

"The future." Rose said simply.

"Ah, say no more then." Harry said with a shrug.

"Why?" Rose asked with a puzzled look around a mouthful of cake.

"Time travel stuff, in theory knowing about it we could then try and change it, by not knowing the temptation isn't there to even try. Or so a friend tells me, it's this whole complicated pre-destination paradox sort of stuff."

"So you've encountered the Daleks before?" Jack looked, no gazed at him.

"Here and there more than a few times."

"So why did these Daleks look so different?" Rose pressed.

"I'm guessing you encountered Daleks from the Temporal War between the Time Lords and the Daleks?" Harry asked slowly. Rose nodded.

Wrapping your head around the whole Dalek time line wasn't something that Harry tried to do, there was a whole group in Geneva, down the hall he had heard from the group who tracked and attempted to make sense of the Doctor's and other Time Lord's movements on Earth. Dalek history was complicated as far as Harry could tell because they had time travel, which made working out _when _they came from distinctly hard.

UNIT only knew about the 'Temporal War era' Daleks from the Xeno-archaeology work done across at least two planets, and even then it was limited to a low resolution image a team had pulled from a computer system on said planet, but it was enough to make some assumptions about the Daleks, but by no means had they worked out a concise line of which Daleks when throughout their timeline, and when they did turn up they weren't exactly ready to be quizzed about the finer points of their history.

"How'd you know that?"

"Wars leave their marks Captain Harkness, temporal wars leave scars across time and space." Harry said vaguely before sipping his mug of tea.

"You're good at dodging the question Harry." Jack raised an eyebrow eyeing Harry as though he were cake.

Harry looked back at Jack inquisitively. "Just like your Doctor then."

"Least he gives answers occasionally."

"At break neck speed. With hardly any paused with breathless abandon." Jack added.

"Well it's like this, these Daleks that we encountered today, as far as we can tell are from an earlier point in their own personal history, so they look 'retro' because they are."

"But how do you know that? Just how many time have you fought the Daleks?"

"Me personally?"

"Your organization." Jack clarified.

"Well I'm sure as the Doctor will tell you, one of the first 'big' Dalek incidents was on Earth in London, Shoreditch I believe in 1963…"

--//

She looked over the ridge at the equipment being moved around, they had all been called in to investigate this one, no other choice given the high levels of temporal fallout. Higher than normal, she briefly wondered what _that_ was doing to the ice and snow around her.

There were various tents already set up to study the…she didn't know if they'd come up with a name for it, temporal events usually defied description until you had a better handle on what it was doing, why and how long it was going to disrupt your life.

After her last 'mission' more of a breakneck ride she was looking forward to something more simple, not that off planet work was simple, but at least it was less complicated then her mission that Night Wolf had requested her to do.

But this particular problem was certainly going to be interesting, Daleks, temporal explosions and supposedly the Doctor, it was certainly turning into an interesting day.

--//

"_Lt, the Doctor's awake, he's pointing that blue thing around my medical lab."_

"Dammit." Harry's hand went to the pocket where he'd put the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, where he'd put it following removing it from his _unconscious_ body.

"Doctor's awake." Jack said and passed Rose a serviette.

Harry nodded as he stood up from the table.

The Doctor was awake though was still sitting on the bed.

"So what's the prognosis Doc?"

Dr Hodges looked at him and then to the computer he was holding.

"Both hearts at a steady pace, a little off from your previous incarnation's base line."

The Doctor looked up at the Dr in slight surprise.

"Never throw out anything." Doctor Hodges said in response as Jack, Rose and Harry walked in the door.

"Doctor…are you…?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Fit as a lyre as Nero used to say."

"Wasn't he the mad president, burnt down Paris?"

"Rome. Threw some mad parties old Nero, I went to one or two."

"I can imagine how thrilling that must have been" Harry muttered dryly. "So he's not going to keel over on us again Dr?" Harry asked the only _actual_ doctor in the room.

"Probably, his body has certainly adapted quickly to whatever knocked him over, the healing coma probably helped his own bio-rhythmic operations reassert themselves for the current environment. Most likely a by-product of the Time Lord's war if I were to hazard a guess."

Harry nodded. "I'll take that as a yes." Harry touched his radio control. "Captain, the Doctor is recovered."

"_Good, proceed down to the coordinates."_

"Sir?"

"_They need everyone who has been exposed to temporal experiences who are in the vicinity, they're not broadcasting any hypothesis Harry, security. They said the Doctor might be of use._" The captain paused. "_Send the Doctor down in the transmat, I don't want him getting a hold of even the teleport beacons."_

"And his" Harry looked at Jack and Rose who were talking with the Doctor. "Companions?"

"_Accompany them and teleport down."_

"Where is it exactly?"

"_Antarctica, grab the cold weather gear for you and the Doctor's companions, Night Wolf has set up a base."_

"Marvellous." Harry muttered.

Harry walked back out into the room where the three people from the TARDIS were waiting and handed Rose a set of jacked and trousers, and Jack the same.

"Pull those on."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to Fiji and I want to make you look as ridiculous as possible." Harry replied sarcastically before rolling his eyes. "We're going somewhere cold."

"Space is a cold place." The Doctor commented as he stared at a wall.

"You didn't bring anything for the Doctor."

"Would you have worn it if I had Doctor?" Harry queried.

"Nope, a bit of cool weather's no worries for me." He rubbed his hands together and stuffed them into his leather jacket.

Harry smiled a satisfied smile to the two others, Jack was looking between the jacket Harry had handed him and his long woollen jacket that looked like he'd picked it up at WWII antique shop. On second thoughts _he _could have picked it up in WWII.

Harry turned away from them.

"Lt Potter to linguistics."

"_Yes?"_

"Check the records of WWII, England, Americans who were there during the war against Captain Jack Harkness and his likeness."

"_Any reason you think this Lt?"_

"Just a guess…and his coat. Potter out."

Harry looked over at the three people that had someone told Harry he'd be guiding down to the Earth yesterday. Well actually he'd probably believed them and asked if they were a time traveller also.

Jack had ended up just pulling on his jacket over the army coat.

Harry briefly wondered why he was looking at Jack, though he was the more 'unknown' quality out of the three, which also meant more, perhaps equally unpredictable as the Doctor.

Harry lead them to the main matter transmission control and guided the Doctor into the transmat.

"What? You're not coming with me?"

"Not in the transmat Doctor, my superior doesn't want you going down in the teleport."

"You've got _two_ forms of matter transmission on this ship?" The Doctor looked at him incredulously.

"Put the Doctor down." Harry said into his mic and watched the Doctor dematerialise before returning to the others, patting down his side for his weapons and his tactical vest for everything he might need.

"Where's the Doctor?"

"Taken a different route Jack."

"A different root?" Jack grinned.

Rose muttered something to herself and followed Jack who was following Harry, or a part of Harry at the very least.

Harry passed them each a teleport beacon, which still looked like a rock, they could in theory be fashioned into almost anything, but the small disc like rocks were still the easiest to slip into a pocket or whatever.

"Hang onto those. Step in. Come on." Harry walked over to the area.

"What is it?"

"A method to avoid the slightly unpleasant transmat."

"The one the Doctor went in." Jack asked.

"Yep, put us down."

Then the world dissolved and they were standing on a windy glacier between high mountains.

"I'll take those back." Harry removed the teleport rocks and placed them with a secure pocket and pulled on a pair of sunglasses, it wasn't quite windy enough for goggles at the moment.

"Made then?" Harry asked to the Time Lord who was looking around, a distinctly grumpy look on his face.

"I've faced worse transmats than that."

"Oh good. Come on, it's a short walk, we had to avoid the temporal fallout." Harry didn't elaborate any further and started off towards where the base had been set up.

Rose looked to the Doctor who was staring at Harry's back as he trudged along the hardened snow.

"What's temporal fallout?"

"From the explosion of the Dalek's craft, those old things they're like sieves when it comes to power." The Doctor said. "Come on we'll follow him for now."

"He's the only way back to the TARDIS." Rose glumly looked up and was glad as she was hit in the face with an icy blast that she was wearing the jacket she'd been given.

Harry saw what had been made a base camp in a very short amount of time; a few dome shapes Night Wolf's low temperature habitats used mainly on other planets for training and research.

As he got closer he could see the tripod shapes of the magical jammers along with the large of wood, technology and crystal which combined to make a field ready shielding device, they weren't any use for deployment, but were used on archaeology digs on other planets to control the environment, limiting it's affects within the field.

Here it was probably being used as a wide scale wind break.

Then there was the swirling bluey white thing in one cordoned off part of the camp.

"That's interesting."

"Yeah, energy field of some kind."

"Like a force field?" Rose asked the two men who were waving their hands in and out of the nothing that was there.

Invisible was fine, but it was great that it kept the wind out.

"Lt Potter." Rose looked up as a woman maybe in her 40s or 50s walked up to them.

"Gilliam." Harry…Potter said a greeting, Rose looked as the woman eyed her, Jack and the Doctor.

"Take the two _companions_ to the main tent, they've got a scanner set up analysing the data."

"Right and…" Harry trailed looking over at the Doctor, he knew that Gilliam had some history with, well not _this_ Doctor but at least two previous incarnations maybe three.

"I want to have a quick word with him." Harry looked at her.

"Don't worry yourself Lt, I can handle him."

"Yes I'm sure you can Gilliam." Harry said with a smile and lead Jack and Rose off towards one of the larger domes.

"They said you were here. A new body I see." The Doctor turned hearing the affected no longer really American tones and looked upon the woman standing before him.

"Peri! Amazing, brilliant…how come you're caught up in all this. This force field technology shouldn't exist here you know…"

"Same old Doctor, new body same" She paused looking at the changed yet same man before her. "Attitude."

"Peri it's not like that…"

"It's Gilliam, don't you remember the last time we met?"

"Right, Gilliam, good name."

"How many bodies?" Gilliam asked as they turned back towards the main enclosure.

"Just one."

"He fought the Temporal Crusade?" Gilliam asked, as far as translations went they had numerous which all more or less worked out as 'temporal battle', but there were a variety of inflections, suggestions and meanings which had been gathered thus far. The Doctor seemed to snort at this usage.

"It was a war and we lost, my people."

Gilliam nodded at this information, as far as the outcome she'd guessed that there wouldn't be many survivors, the Daleks were deadly and from what she'd seen and found out about the Time Lords they knew a thing about war, despite the way they made themselves out to the universe, the Doctor included.

It didn't surprise Gilliam that the Doctor survived, he had a knack through all his regenerations of surviving, not just because of that particular ability, it was who he was.

--//

Harry motioned Rose through the lock which divided the domed tent from the outside cold and interior which would be several degrees warmer.

"You keep yourself in excellent condition considering you must spend a lot of time in a lesser than Earth standard gravity field Mr Potter." Jack's soft tone brought up the rear as they walked through.

Harry wasn't quite sure, given the material separating him from the cold outside if it was Jack's wandering hands or just harmless brushing against him, in a completely innocent way.

Like that was a possibility with Mr Flirty and Suggestive standing behind him.

"Come on lets get inside." Harry said reached past Rose and opened the inner door.

Harry looked around the large area his eye settled on a woman with short brown hair, a computer in one hand she was studying a group of computer screens that had reeling off various data.

"I thought you were heading for a holiday?"

She turned around and grinned at him.

Harry walked forward and hugged her.

"Hi Harry."

"Hermione, long time, lots of movies."

"Should have a movie night when this is done."

"You think they're shagging?" Jack asked Rose. Rose looked at him and then back to Harry and this woman.

"Nup, like me and Shreen."

"Were you…?"

"No! What fancy him do ya?" Rose asked. Jack just grinned, Rose shook her head, Jack would and frequently did flirt with anything.

"So you travel with the Doctor?"

"Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger, Xeno-Archaeologist and Linguist."

"Oh…"

"Not many times you can introduce yourself like that, Captain Jack Harkness, reformed Time Agent."

"Reformed…?" Hermione smiled shaking Jack's offered hand.

"Oi, Can't help yourself can you? Daleks at the gate and you're" Harry turned around, how the Doctor and Gilliam had managed to enter without making a disturbance and without any means of sorcery was intriguing.

"Saying hello." Jack finished for the Doctor.

"Rose Tyler, and he never _just_ says hello." Rose grappled Jack hand free of Hermione's.

"Hermione, what're the sensors saying?" Gilliam asked as she walked past Rose and Jack toward Hermione.

"We've just got the last of the sensors set up." Hermione pointed to two of the screens.

"Oh crap." Gilliam said watching the fluctuating levels of energy that was being run and interpreted by the sensors.

"Crap indeed." Harry said from behind Jack, Rose and the Doctor, he had his hand on his weapon, the Doctor looked distinctly edgy.

"You know what it is?" Hermione asked turning slightly around.

"Those levels can't be good, but you're the experts."

"Experts in what?" The Doctor asked seemingly being shunted out of his own world.

"She said she was a xeno-archaeologist." Rose muttered to the Doctor.

"Xeno as in alien?"

"A lot of things fall to Earth every year Doctor, what do you think UNIT does."

"I thought a bunch of UNIT people…you know died with the Slitheen." Rose asked.

"Try; _United Nations_Intelligence Taskforce?" Harry asked sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"If you've finished Lt." Gilliam looked back at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Gilliam."

"It's giving off a lot of energy, if we isolate it and break it down" She paused picking up a small handheld computer and tapped some information into it and studied the screens. "it matches readouts for a Dalek time corridor we found…" She trailed off as though she was about to say more but decided not too. "Elsewhere."

"Come on Gilliam, no harm in tellin' us about it."

"Our superiors would probably have different views on that Doctor." Gillaim said.

"After all they know how you operate in the past." Harry finished in a dark tone.

The Doctor spun around to face you young man and noticed his hand on the butt of his weapon.

"Don't worry Doctor, It's set to stun." Gilliam said in a tone that offered no reassurance.

"You know that how?"

"Standard procedure when dealing with you, you've saved the Earth too many times for Harry to kill you." Gilliam responded with a shrug.

"That makes me sound trigger happy."

"No more than any other military idiots." The Doctor said giving Harry a final glance.

"So Dalek time corridors." He rubbed his hands together.

"That's if we separate them out." Hermione said and paused and looked to Gilliam.

"What do you think Hermione?"

"We've got some DERE's on standby they should be able to weather the temporal corridor." Hermione said after thinking for a moment, Harry could tell the various different options playing over in Hermione's head, even if it happened light-speeds faster than back at Hogwarts, at least now most of the stuff she was researching couldn't be quoted from a book, it was more likely 'in my recent paper…' or 'in (insert name) whom I worked with's research essay'.

Gilliam nodded. "Get quite a few prepped and ready from these readings we've got at least 6 probably, probably more distinct chronon energy feeds."

"Can we access them all with the DERE's?" Hermione called from where she was doing up her jacket.

"No, maybe, the readings are stable enough, make sure the firepower is there just in case."

"First thing I made sure of before I came in Gilliam. The Daleks don't usually give second chances." Hermione said before leaving.

Hermione walked over to where the **D**angerous **E**nvironment **R**obot **E**xploration (or DERE) had been placed, they were two to a cargo case and had been trasmatted by relay via the RSCS _Defiance_ through the energy field that the 'chronon event' put out, it was okay to do it with this stuff, not so good with living breathing people.

She organised some others, some she'd met before others, she hadn't.

Everyone who was here had been exposed to a temporal source before, they'd worked that out very quickly when the _Defiance _had put a team down and they'd been overcome with migraines and worse symptoms. Everyone here had been called in from Night Wolf to create a large team to work on this, there were two other smaller expeditions off of Earth, but it would take too long to call them back and get them to Earth to be practical.

Hermione set up and initialised the first 4 DEREs and set them up close enough to the chronon event.

"This is Granger, I've got four ready and set up, we're unpacking the next two to standby."

"_Standby Granger, initialising connection, standby at event and monitor it's entrance, then come back here to help me with the readings." _Gilliam's voice came over the earphone in her ear.

Hermione eyed the 'event' it was, well, it was odd, though her frame of reference was varied, so odd really didn't have any bearing.

Against the white snow it was white, though not white as in _white_ just white as in an opaque enough white to be whiter than white, with if she looked at the correct angle 'paths' leading off of it. Maybe.

Considering her time travel experience involved wearing something like an oversized fob watch and time travelling for a year she didn't really have a foot to stand on judging what was odd or not.

The DERE moved forward its caterpillar tracks gripping easily on the compacted snow as it moved towards where the 'event' touched the snow.

"Lt Potter, can you check over the readings coming in from _Defiance, Hattah and __Innamincka_ they're doing a detailed sweep of space using some extra gear, I want to know what they've working out so we can compare it to." She was going to continue but Harry cut her off.

"To the DEREs plus your local ground readings, got it…over there?" Harry gestured in the corner where a laptop was plugged in. Gilliam nodded with a smile.

"Looks like we've got a back seat on this one Rose." Jack said as he took a chair from under the small table in the centre of the room and sat down on it.

"Makes a change." Rose replied and shrugged unbuttoning her jacket and sat next to Jack watching the Doctor meddle with his screwdriver.

"From being locked up, shot at…"

"Sentenced to death."

"I like that one, you always get last requests."

"Which with you involve scantily clad nymphomaniacs and oil."

"Only way to go out."

"New sonic screwdriver."

"Mmmm."

"So why are you so pissed?"

"Me?"

"Come on, seeing three different versions of you including a regeneration." The Doctor looked back to Rose and Jack but they didn't seem to have heard her talking.

"Haven't told them you're nigh on indestructible? I know when you've got your pants in a twist."

"Humans shouldn't have this level of technology Peri."

"Gilliam." She didn't use Peri any more, ever, that was part of an old life, a life that had slowly died when she'd been left of Thoros Beta by the Time Lord before her.

"What did you expect?"

"What?"

"How many aliens have come to Earth?"

"I've always saved the planet!"

"By destroying Downing Street?"

"Yes! I was there!"  
"I know."

"You know?" He asked his voice rising.

"UNIT Doctor, you don't think we'd miss Downing Street being destroyed? Or how about 'Buffalo' there were some might pissed people about that one."

"I did it to save _your _planet!"

"Well don't count on that piece of computer Time Lord trickery to allow you to manipulate us again, it's been fixed and removed."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked leaning in between Jack and Rose as Harry seemed to be busy doing something.

"Shouting mostly." Rose said.

"She know the Doctor?"

"A lot of people know _of_ the Doctor in some way."

"Sounds like they're talking about Dow'n Street." Rose said straining to listen their low/shouted discussion.

The computers before them beeper, Gilliam returned her attention to the screens before her.

"Getting a feed through, the DERE has made the transition through the corridor."

"Fantastic." Hermione said, Rose and Jack looked up at her. "Video feed?"

"Coming through now Hermione." Gilliam gestured toward one of the screens.

Hermione placed the multi-control box down on the table below the screens which controlled some of the DERE's systems which couldn't be computer integrated directly.

The video was broken up by electronic static for a few seconds.

"Just give it a while until it reasserts itself." Hermione said looking at the other readings. "We've got breathable air, conforms to Earth standard."

"Controls to the other elements stable?"

"Yep."

"Make it invisible, just in case." Gilliam said.

"Invisible like full on…how'd you do that phase shift shouldn't be invented until at least the 25th century."

Hermione exchanged a look with Gilliam who shook her head.

"Picture's up." Hermione said as the static and broke up and resolved itself into an image.

An image of an empty street.

"Okay, not what I was expecting." Jack said looking at the street.

"And what would that be Captain?" The Doctor asked disconnectedly staring at the street.

"Dalek stronghold, temporal research…something like that. Empty street is a bit of a come down."

"Sure you've had plenty of experience with those." Rose muttered.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a stallion…"

Gilliam resisted an urge to roll her eyes, the Doctor certainly was choosing odder people to travel with, maybe it was age.

"Take the DERE out, find something we can identify the date with."

Hermione nodded as Gilliam went over to the table and opened up two more laptops.

"I'm sending the second one through."

"This is Gilliam, Justin how are you doing?" She paused and waited, Justin West was another archaeologist both she and Hermione had worked with previously before, he was in a dome closer to the 'event' correlating the scans. "Good, I need you to send through the third DERE, the first went through fine and we need to start getting information on this thing…good."

Hemmione guided the DERE carefully through the streets, there weren't any people to avoid, but also she hadn't found any recognisable elements.

A newspaper would have been nice, she took her eyes off the screen for a second to check the sensors which lit up for a millisecond.

"What was that?"

"What?" Hermione looked up at the Doctor who was pointing at the screen, there was an edge of…well an edge on his voice.

"Saw something at the end of that lane!" Hermione looked away from the sensors which were still showing an odd fluctuation and looked back to the screen, she halted the DERE and looked again, there was nothing.

"Wind back the footage." The Doctor demanded again and then stepped forward to try and do it himself. Hermione reached for her weapon.

"Back away Doctor…I'll do it." Hermione said in a tone she used to reserve telling off, Harry amongst others, but now it was up several notches.

"Fine." He said crossing his arms.

Hermione wound back the footage.

"There, pause it there." Hermione did as requested slowing it down until it was winding back frame by frame, and then, as the frames went backwards a Dalek glided across the entrance.

"Just let me clear it up…" Hermione trailed off as she moved the live footage to another screen and set a zoom and image re-stabilisation at it and watched as the image resolved itself.

It was a cream coloured Dalek with gold half spheres.

"Gilliam?"

"Just a second Hermione, I'm getting telemetry from the second DERE."

"I think you're going to want to see this." Hermione added.

"And you this." Gilliam said, she had had more luck with her DERE and come upon a newspaper only a few meters from where it had appeared.

"The information from here is interesting also, and not in the good way if what's happening around the world is to go by." Harry said from his corner.

The Doctor in the interim had walked over and looked at Gilliam's laptop screen.

"Always the Daleks, their stinking pots of hate, always coming back, always around filling their hate throughout." The Doctor fell into a chair muttering to himself.

"I think it's only going to get worse too." Harry said grimly.

It was and hour and a bit later they; the Doctor, Gilliam, Rose, Jack, Harry and Hermione were sitting around a table to discuss what they'd found, Justin and what had been designated his 'team' were monitoring and info-gathering further info with the five DERE's they'd sent out, a sixth had been sent but it ended up at a same location as one of the others.

"From the sensor readout from our ships and on the ground we've been reading increasing temporal fallout, it's not life threatening yet, but it seems to have a fold back link to here." Harry paused. "But there are also links to points around England and another location."

"All are locations where we know the Daleks once occupied. Using temporal technologies." Hermione said reading off a set of notes.

"The Daleks have been to Earth six times?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Many more, they like to get plungers into a veritable bag of machinations." The Doctor said thickly.

"Justin's sent through more scans, there are anomalous sensor ghostings that Harry's matched with the ships data."

"They're temporal ghosting, except here they're more pronounced."

"It's Dalek plot." The Doctor shrugged glumly.

"Not one we think they were going to try, battle analysis aboard the _Hattah_ have come up with a theory based on what they could recover from the battle." Harry rose from his seat with a computer in hand. "They were going to land and establish a temporal foothold on Earth, and use the two time machines to establish a Dalek nexus point based on previous Dalek footholds on Earth, so…" Harry was cut off, by Jack rather than the Doctor.

"So time would flow around the Dalek's craft and they'd be able to monitor it and alter the flow of established history to be a more…Dalek one, clever. But your ships destroyed them."

"Which buggered things for them a bit." Harry announced. "We think destroying the time craft splintered it along the Dalek footholds, wedging a piece of the time craft there."

"And now those footholds are spreading like a cancer through Earth's timeline. Manifesting themselves in the present. Leaking temporal radiation wherever they are." The Doctor, his tone changing from realisation to dark worry announced as he seemed to work it out himself.

"Yes, there aren't any manifestations yet but it could get bad."

"Manifestations what like?"

"Like Daleks replacing people in history, things being destroyed, nasty stuff."

Jack elaborated.

"So can't we just get in the TARDIS and sort it out."

"TARDIS is no good here, too much temporal fallout even if we got away from Earth still wouldn't help, I can almost taste it." The Doctor stood up, pacing.

Hermione looked over at Harry and raised an eyebrow, Harry shrugged in response, admittedly he had a tendency to pace at certain times when working something out.

"Fortunately we've been authorised to do something else." Gilliam said from the end of the table.

"What?" Rose looked down the short table at her.

"Our superiors and Geneva have authorised us to use the time corridor and travel back to the points and destroy or remove the shards of the time crafts."

"Via that thing out there?" Jack asked.

"Yes…" Gilliam trailed for a second. "And we'd like your's and your companions help Doctor." Gilliam bit out the last part.

"My help?"

"_Our _help." Jack and Rose said together.

"Why?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"The temporal fallout at these levels is only with stand able to people who have time travelled, the effects of time travelling through the time corridor will have a similar effect."

"You've all time travelled." Rose looked to Harry, Hermione and Gilliam.

"Yep, don't need a blue box to do it." Harry said with a smile. The Doctor just stared.

"So why not just go yourselves?" The Doctor pressed.

"While there are a lot, many are…" Gilliam paused. "Not on Earth at the moment, it would take too long to get them back here, additionally to have even minium teams of a safe number we can't get to all of the temporal destinations…Plus there is the unique experience you and your companions bring Doctor." Gilliam said, the last part made the Doctor grin with glee.

"Ok I'll do it." He rubbed his hands together grinning.

"_We'll_ do it." Rose said nodding to Jack.

--//

_Well this chapter turned out to be double the length I was expecting it to be._

_I hope all the technobabble near the end there made sense (It was planned early on, just not the specifics of how I was going to explain it)._

_Previous reviewers have said I over use the '…' too much as a trail off/finish sentences device, I admit I used it a bit in this chapter, but I tried to top and tail its use with reason and not just leave it hanging at the end of a sentence (and I'm more aware of using it now and try not to use it as much as I used to)._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders, only much of the plot, Night Wolf and a few other things are of my own creation (but inspired from many things under copyright, which aren't mine).

**Chapter 05**

"_Coordinates locked, transmatting, Antarctic base."_

Hermione watched as the crates containing their gear, instruments, explosives, weapons and other specialty devices appeared at the designated area within one of the empty domes.

It safe enough transmatting in-organic/non-living material through the protective field that was protecting them from much of the ice winds and was maintain a some what diminishing hold on the temporal fallout.

"Package received _Defiance_, out." Hermione said as she walked over to check everything that they'd requested before heading back to the main domed tent.

--//

Gilliam looked around at the people who were within the main tent for their pre-depart briefing, they were an odd mix of people, a few soldiers, archaeologists and scientists, and then there were _those _three people.

Rose Tyler she'd read a quick report that had been sent through to her and the Doctor, this Doctor and Tyler had been involved in the destruction of Downing Street. Not something the blonde Doctor could have done though Gilliam supposed the man he became probably could have done it and from she had seen of the other one _he _could most definitely have done it and probably more.

"Alright this is the situation, from the readings we've managed to obtain the time corridor leads to five distinct temporal areas." Gilliam started and looked around the tent gaining everyone, even the Doctor's attention. Though the expression on his face wasn't quite attentive more curious, judging. She hated that, especially from him. "We've been able to link these temporal areas to UNIT records of Dalek activity on Earth."

"Really?!" The Doctor muttered loudly.

"Yes _Doctor_. We'll be breaking into groups each will contain one of our…" Gilliam trailed off wondering for a moment how to refer to the Doctor and his companions. "Our recent additions as our commanders have recognised their valuable experience in dealing with temporal experiences."

"Nice to be valuable." The Doctor grinned to himself crossing his arms and continued to beam at Gilliam, Gilliam meanwhile resisted the urge to throw the computer she was holding at him.

--//

After the meeting which went through the various other components of what would be involved they met dome containing the equipment which Harry and a Corporal had arranged, prepared and checked the equipment and weapons.

Harry wasn't too concerned about the lack of squad trained personnel here for this, rather these missions.

All personnel who left Earth had basic weapons and in the field training, and all those that he'd seen here had enough experience to do this, though there was no one with a military rank higher than him present here. In fact there were only 6 military personnel here, three of which would be staying behind with 3 other, 2 scientists and an xeno-archaeologist to monitor the time corridor while they were though it.

"Sir are you sure these are safe?" The corporal was looking at the crate which had red warning labels all over it and had the words 'Experimental' next to 'Danger Explosives' on it.

"They're fine." Harry said opening up the plastic crate inside were 20 cm long and 5 cm thing rods. "These are what they were calling 'Dalek Buster's', well that's what they called them the last time I was at HQ."

The corporal nodded, he'd been apart of UNIT for some time and had recently been brought into Night Wolf after his platoon had encounter a temporal anomaly outside of Cardiff and they'd spent a month in the past, waiting to get back to the present, the slow form of time travel fraught with paradoxes.

Gilliam took the Doctor, Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler aside with Hermione.

"Doctor you'll be accompanying me, Miss Tyler you'll be going with Hermione and you." Gilliam nodded at Harkness who appeared to be trying to make eyes at Hermione, who wasn't paying the slightest attention to him, quite possibly because she was continuing to study the information which was still flowing through from the DEREs, or quite possibly because she wasn't interested in the prostrations by Harkness.

"Me?"

"Lt Potter will be in charge of you."

"And where is Lieutenant to take _charge_ of me?"

"_Gilliam, this is Potter, we've got everything sorted out. It's all here, but you said you wanted to go over the finer points…?"_ Harry's voice came over and into her ear across the radio.

"Yes Potter, I'll get everyone over now."

"The packs contain all basic items. These are the not so basic." Harry said quirking an odd smile. "Tracer equipment everyone will be carrying in case of separation." Harry held up a handheld computer and a larger piece of equipment. "The other part (he motioned the larger piece) can remain in an outer pocket of your pack, it contains the main elements of the tracing and scanning elements." Harry replaced them on the table. "Weapons wise, just to revisit. You'll all be taking a standard side arm handgun, and a S/K-2." Harry was greeted by nods around the room, except for the Doctor and Rose Tyler, Harkness seemed to be taking it all in his stride, though he did have a holster on his hip so that was to be at least slightly expected.

"This you might not recognise, it's the X10X, occasionally referred to as the 'Dalek Buster'." Harry held up the dull black rod. "Twist the top once around and it's a 10 second timer, it'll probably stick to a Dalek casing if you can get close enough."

"What'd you mean 'probably'?"'

"As I'm sure you of all people understand _Doctor_ there aren't too many Daleks lining up to be test subjects." Harry responded in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Twist it twice and throw it and on impact it will explode. It's got enough force in either incidence to destroy one Dalek if you try to go for more it may or may not work, but accord to N…HQ it will take out one. You'll each be carrying at least 8 of these."

Harry nodded to Justin who walked over to take his place.

"HQ have sent over these." He held up a thing the size of a beer can. "These will protect us against the tidal forces within the time corridor, should we encounter them." Harry had his weapon out and over one of the Doctor's hearts as the Doctor quickly jumped up to the table.

"Doctor we're trying to prepare everyone. Having Harry blast away one of your hearts probably isn't the best way to start our mission." Gilliam said idly.

"This is from my TARDIS!"  
"What?" Jack asked looking up.

"UNIT keeps everything Doctor, including receipts." Hermione said from the side of the dome causing the Doctor to turn and stare at her wildly. "A couple of million pounds in the 1970s on UNIT's budget was a lot _then_." Hermione smiled, she'd found this out just out of curiosity one day at Night Wolf while reading about the Doctor's exploits in the 1970s, _that_ Doctor would have been interesting to meet. This one wasn't quite what she was expecting.

It wasn't as though she really expected to actually meet the Doctor, he was angry, full of rage, certainly those elements had been part of the Doctors of past, but this one seemed _more_ dangerous. Hermione caught the Doctor's eye as he stared back at her for a moment.

Those eyes, that stare it was cold and grey, stormy like a hurricane brewing on the edge of the coast, danger in a bottle, it chilled her for a moment making real everything she'd uncovered so far about the time war, about the 'ancient Time Lords' and their battle across 'all that ever was and all that ever will be' against the 'oldest enemy'. This was a being who made deals with death with his companion's lives, he brought destruction where he walked…but Hermione thought to herself as she wrenched he gaze back to Justin and Harry the Doctor did have the best intentions, which was sometimes the worst thing.

--//

Harry stared at the entrance to the time corridors, they'd used the DERE data to specify which path they would each be taking and adjusted the frequency in the temporal shielding devices, which currently didn't have a name, it wasn't often that UNIT dabbled in time travel, not so frequent that they'd need a name for a device rather than a description.

"Gilliam said that you're going to be in charge of me." Harry turned and looked at Jack, it must be some sort of acquired skill to make every sentence spoken filled with innuendo.

"That's right Jack, I'm in charge." Harry said with a smile and checked over his weapons, equipment and everything else before pulling his pack on.

They'd offered a hand gun, though not the S/K-2s to the Doctor, Tyler and Jack. Only Harkness had accepted the FN Five-Seven.

The manner in which Jack held himself even with the pack of equipment and explosives on his back made Harry think that he probably wouldn't have any problems with Jack betraying, blackmailing or turning on them when it came down to it.

Though that couldn't be said about the Doctor, who stared at him and Justin as they handed out the temporal shielding devices as though he was ready to grab each back and hoard them for himself, away from them.

He supposed that was why Gilliam had elected to take the Doctor with her, he was a good resource, he did have the most experience with time travel. But he didn't trust the Doctor, with everything accessible at Night Wolf concerning the Doctor's exploits, what he had done in the past and the lengths he'd gone to destroy the alien technology he encountered with UNIT and then there was what he'd done to the Brigadier…

"You don't like the Doctor do you?" Jack asked as they waited for the go ahead.

"We've known him for a long time."

"UNIT?"

"Yes." Harry said as he looked back toward the tent where the Doctor, Gilliam, Hermione and Rose and their small teams were waiting and rubbed his ears against the cold, they were just inside another shield keeping out more of the cold and attempting to keep in more of the temporal radiation, but it was still cooler that he'd like in the black field gear he and his team were wearing.

'His team' comprised himself, Jack Harkness, Justin West as the main xeno-archaeologist for his team. The other teams were just as proportioned, ie small, however in Hermione's and Gilliam's there were two military personnel in addition to their expertise. Harry had argued for an extra man to stay behind to monitor the time corridor, in case something might come back through, especially from the 1963 temporal area which they would be handling on a second attempt.

"We ready Gilliam?" Harry said touching his radio.

"_Just a second Harry it seems the Doctor thinks there might be a problem."_

"Oh marvellous."

"_Listen Lt, you're going to have to bring back to core pieces of that have been stuck in the time zone so don't blow it up." _The Doctor's Northern accent came trough the radio clear as though he were standing beside him, Harry checked nonetheless, just in case.

"Ok, will I know which is the core pieces and why?"

"_The Doctor thinks that's the only way to shut down the time corridor by bringing the core pieces back here. According to the data we're getting now it's probably the best way to achieve a temporal critical mass and collapse the time corridor and shut it down completely." _Harry nodded to the voice of one of the scientists who was staying behind to monitor the time corridor.

"You heard that?" Harry asked across to Jack and Justin. They nodded.

"Understood, we still heading out?"

"_You're good to go Harry, Harry remember try not to…"_

"Meet anyone before I've met them I know."

"_Just remember that the time corridor exit will not be the exact location of the fragments and you may encounter the temporal area's Daleks."_

"Well let's step into the abyss." Harry said taking a breath.

"And we'll hope that the abyss doesn't gaze back at us." West said conversationally.

"Nietzsche."

"Met him?" Harry asked Jack curiously.

"Preferred Euripides myself. Rome's so much better for the complexion than Prussia." Jack ran his hands down his body.

Justin shook his head.

"Right." Harry said after a moment.

"Abyss time." "This is Potter we'll leave now. We'll return within the allotted time for the second mission."

"_Monitoring you now Harry, good luck."_

Stepping into it wasn't much.

Travelling the path was...odd. Harry couldn't quite put it into words.

The time corridor was a corridor through the time vortex and therefore wasn't totally open to the effects of the time vortex, but there were lights, colours and things that the human mind couldn't quite come up with words to describe what was seen within the corridor.

Then they were standing in a grotty alley way, sights and sounds around them were of a city.

"Urgh, that has to be one of the worst forms of travel next to the transmat on a full stomach." Justin groaned who was about to lean against the wall but then fought better off it.

"Have we arrived where we were aiming for?" Jack stretching his arms and shoulders and seemingly getting over the strain of travelling through the corridor very quickly.

"It'll take a moment to get a lock on the temporal traces, both the dominant one and the fragments." Harry looked around before removing the handheld computer. "Justin, go down there and make sure we're where the DERE said we would be. Make sure we're in the 19…"

"Got it." Justin said cutting him off.

Harry nodded to himself as the sensor data started to feed in.

He was getting only one distinct reading from outside of where they were, which assuming they were in London meant…

Justin came running back with a newspaper.

"Lt Potter. Got it at the newsagent." He grinned they'd each had a supply of temporally concurrent currency just in case.

"Harry." Harry said taking the paper.

13th September, 'World Peace Conference' was emblazoned across the top.

"Did you work out where we are exactly?"

"About three streets away from the Post Office Tower."

"We need to get to Auderly House so we can get a clean reading of the temporal incident there and can separate out the readings." Harry held out the computer, it was giving off one distinct reading, the second was present, but it couldn't discriminate the readings out from the major source.

"Got just the thing." Jack rolled up his sleeve. "Teleport, nothing fancy but it should do the job." Jack tapped his wrist where a leather device was strapped.

Harry regarded it. "That's the coordinates I'll aim for, it should be far enough away that we don't run into anyone we shouldn't."

"You'll both need to touch it."

_There goes the innuendo alert again. _Harry thought to himself but smiled at Justin instead.

"We've got a better method. We'll meet you there." Harry said with a smile.

Jack stared at Harry for a few moments and Harry stared straight back.

"Fine, I'm sure you UNIT boys have trickery of your own you don't want to share. I'll head right back if you're not with me in five minutes." Jack said and in a flash of blue he was gone.

"Flashy." Justin commented. "You sure you should have let him out of your sight?"

"He's got the same gear as we have we can always trace him, did you want to go with him in his teleport?"

Justin shook his head in a negative.

"Come on, let's get going." Harry put a hand on Justin's shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of wind.

--//

_Where Harry, Jack and Justin have ended up is the 1970s (UNIT stories were always a little vague concerning when, hence I didn't mention a year) and the story in question is called __Day of the Daleks__ which was a Third Doctor and Jo Grant story, which also featured UNIT, the Brigadier and Daleks (obviously). Harry won't be meeting the Brigadier of the 1970s as that add many more complicated temporal complexities to everything._

_Where Gilliam, Hermione and what Harry gets up to will all be covered in the next chapter (hopefully)._

_Thanks for reading, any questions or anything I shall attempt to answer._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders, only much of the plot, Night Wolf and a few other things are of my own creation (but inspired from many things under copyright, which aren't mine).

**Chapter 06**

"Once more into the breach." Rose muttered as she stared at the thing, the 'time corridor' that they were preparing to go though, now that Jack and Harry Potter and that other guy had gone through.

"Have you met him?" Asked Hermione.

Rose looked over in query.

"Shakespeare, nup." Rose paused wondering if she should say, but hey the Doctor did it all of the time. "Met Dickens though."

"Charles Dickens?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Ghosts, Cardiff was brilliant." Rose watched Hermione, she didn't seem to even question that she had just said ghosts, in fact she just nodded as though it were normal.

"Fascinating." Then she mumbled to herself. "Have to not that down, get someone to look into it."

"_Hermione, the time corridor appears to have settled down, but suggest you use the ropes to keep hold of your party as you travel through the corridor._"

"Is that from the close proximity of the other corridor in the temporal environment Gilliam?"

"_It appears so considering the readings, be very careful Hermione, I don't want the next time I see you to be 20 years older and spent your time avoiding yourself._" Gilliam said both in jest and in a serious tone.

"Yes Gilliam." Hermione said cutting the radio link and then turned to the two military people they were taking with them. "Break out the ropes, there might be some disturbances within the corridor." Both nodded to her. Hermione had worked with both the Lance-Corporal and the Sergeant previously on Earth based archaeological digs, and the Sergeant had previously been on an off planet at an Investigative Outpost she'd worked on in the past year or so.

"So any questions?" Hermione asked as they pulled out the ropes.

"Questions?" Rose asked slightly startled. "What's the rope for?"

"There are temporal tidal forces enacting on the time corridor that goes back to 1984, most likely another temporal corridor." Hermione said as she took the length of rope. "When I pass it back latch it on here." She indicated on her shoulder where the straps of the pack were. "Then pass it over the back through the hole on the back, the Lance Corporal will take it for you."

"Right."

Hermione latched the carabiner onto her tactical vest and then passed it back through her back pack. They'd suggested that Tyler wear a tac-vest as well, but she, Jack and the Doctor didn't seem fussed. Life of a permanent time traveller, Hermione could see their point, through her third year of Hogwarts she only ever took her bag. But then again she never travelled back into a potentially dangerous situation. Well there was that one time, but that was with the blessing of…Hermione shook herself, perhaps that wasn't the best indicator.

Now they stood in front of the time corridor, this wasn't a quick spin of a time turner, this wasn't a long dead planet with the temporal storms rageing outside.

This wasn't even a dig on Earth ravaged by time and history.

This was time travel, real time travel.

Hermione took a breath, it was the _Daleks_ they were dealing with and they knew a thing or two about time travel. She wasn't sure how the people in Geneva did it, putting together histories and timelines of the Doctor, the Daleks some of Earth's biggest concerns. Now she was about to walk through a temporal corridor.

There was a big difference between uncovering evidence of a thing's use, deciphering the writings of its evidence and even viewing first hand accounts _and actually doing it_.

Hermione stared at it for a few more moments.

"Ah to hell with it." She muttered to herself and walked in the others following her.

Hermione would have liked to say travelling through the time corridor was like riding silk along a moderate incline, like wandering along a corridor of fairy floss, like a gentle breeze on a spring day.

But it wasn't, it was more like riding a shuttle through a thick atmosphere'd planet, like a spinning around after a pub crawl across London lasting a day and a night, like uncovering coprolite during a rainstorm after a night of heavy drinking, like being shot 10 times in the chest while wearing a bullet proof vest.

Hermione came out the other end of the time corridor heaving and feeling extremely grateful that there was oxygen, that she was an oxygen breather and that there was plenty of it, and then she only had liquids to throw up and most of said liquids has already passed through her system to a sufficient degree to make her only dry retch.

At least she was better off than Rose Tyler who appeared to have thrown up everything she ate in the past few hours.

Rose drew herself back up, managing to keep her hair out of…

"…" Rose made an indeterminate noise. Then looked around at the warehouse that they were in. "Can you hear that?" She asked in a soft voice.

Hermione was undoing the rope that still linked them, she noted that the Lance-Corporal and Sergeant were recovering quickly and already checking their surroundings.

"Can you hear that?" Hermione looked over at where Tyler was resting, bracing herself with her hands on her thighs, despite the puddle of vomit Rose Tyler had recovered remarkably quickly both from vomiting and from the trip through the time corridor.

Hermione paused for a moment listening.

"Take cover!" Lance Corporal shouted rolled away from the wall, Hermione looked over at Rose, but she was already moving pushing herself down and away from the wall.

Hermione did the same, which was good considering less than a second later the wall exploded from several Dalek impact blasts.

Then the warehouse they were in was awash with noise, noise of an intense battle going on between two factions of Daleks, human copies and at some point probably the Doctor.

Gilliam had told Hermione to go to this temporal area; partly because of Gilliam's attachment to this year, it was the same year that she departed with the Doctor, proximity like that probably wouldn't have any effect, but there was no point in chancing it.

But also as part of her xeno-archaeology qualifications she'd written a long dissertation on the Daleks 1984 incursion and its effects, including the Movellan virus and the debrief by Tegan Jovanka, Hermione had also cross-referenced this event with Cyber-incursion a year later and its effects on Earth.

She'd gone a little bit over the 'suggested word limit', but it was well within the 'it's long enough to be two volumes' length, just.

Hermione also suspected that Gilliam didn't trust her focus had she got to go to the 1800s, admittedly Hermione had been a little bit excited at the prospect at going right back in time, back a hundred years or so.

Hermione rolled back around and into a crouch peering over the rubble where the bricks had collapsed and looked at the ongoing battle.

"Who's fightin'?" Rose asked beside her where she'd also crawled over.

"Daleks."

"Yeah but…" Hermione nodded through the hole.

Rose looked over and heard the _Exter-min-ate_! There was a blue flash of energy weapon and the blast impacted on another Dalek, they looked different (again) from the retro one on the space ship.

"Duck!"

Rose felt the air above her head pulse with energy and the ground below them lit up in blue, there was a smell of, burning she wasn't sure where it was coming from, from through the hole probably.

Hermione grabbed at the side of her pack for one of the 'Dalek Busters' as Harry had called them, it was a better name than X10X and primed it and threw it through the hole, she didn't bother to watch instead she pulled out her computer and kept her head down, a few moments later there was a strangled noise as a Dalek exploded.

There was a shuffle as the two military men joined them crouching down beside them.

"Keep watch, don't get exterminated, I need to check to see where the temporal source we're looking for is."

"Ma'am." The sergeant nodded. Hermione was going to correct him but there were several concerns weighing on her at the moment.

Number one; there were _a lot_ of temporal sources around here the sensors were registering at least four time corridor paths _none_ of which correlated to the readings from the temporal corridor they'd travelled down.

Number two; she couldn't get a lock on the DERE's signal, which considering the battle going on next door wasn't surprising.

Number three, four and probably a string of other numbers and problems were that the battle would most likely reach a climax when the Doctor released the Movellan virus, then Jovanka would leave and the UNIT Containment, Quarantine and Cleanup would arrive in short order.

Problem number…Hermione shook her head not even bothering numbering the problems, they'd need to get in there and get clear readings before the Doctor left and his TARDIS washed out the temporal environment and the time corridors from this temporal area's Daleks before they could isolate the remnants _after _he left and find the Dalek time craft's fragments from _their_ home time zone, and recover the correct fragment.

That was one of the drawcards for her researching this Dalek incursion, there had been _a lot_ of technology, fragments and intact pieces of technology and equipment lying around after the Doctor used the virus.

The virus was another potential problem, far from the Doctor's guarantee to Jovanka it wasn't 'harmless to humans', it was mildly carcinogenic, and it decayed amazingly fast, the cylinders weren't all they were cracked up to be and in the mid 1990s started to decay, though the current theory was the Dalek's timeline did something to affect them…maybe.

"Get your mask out of your pack."

"Why?" Tyler asked Hermione refused to resort to a 'Harry response' and answer sarcastically, she would maintain decorum despite being nearly shot at by Daleks and all in sundry.

"Because we'll most likely encounter a bio-agent." Hermione said as she pulled out her gas mask and nodded over to the sergeant and Lance-Corporal.

The masks we're just your standard gas mask, they had two speciality filters which would cope with all Earth based biological and most engineered agents, and most that Night Wolf could think of off of Earth agents.

They also smelt vaguely of citrus rather than rubber which Hermione thought was vaguely comforting.

They also had a radio link built in.

"We're moving out, in there. We've got to get sensor readings from in there of all the time corridors and temporal events which terminate in there before they leave. I've sent over the data I've collected so it should direct you to the points should we get separated."

"Should we use the Dalek Busters?" Lance-Corporal Brock asked.

"Sparingly, UNIT will also arrive shortly after the attack. Should you encounter them…"

"Retro-active protocols ma'am?"

"Yes."

The retro-active protocols were something in the UNIT charter which governed meeting future 'interests' and not mucking up the whole temporal causality. They'd been considered in the early 1980s but hadn't really been put into affect by anyone as UNIT had a 'no go' policy concerning time travel.

But the protocols meant you gave a UNIT confirmation code to the superior officer identifying you as a member of a covert UNIT group, possibly Broadsword, UNIT's intelligence arm and you were given autonomy, probably.

"Lets go. Try not to get shot." Hermione said to Tyler.

"Always the best advice, the Doctor always says that." Rose said trying not to look at the gasmasks, they were quite different from the last gasmasks she'd met, but there was still an uncomfortable feeling and an odd smell of citrus.

She moved carefully across the bricks following Hermione Granger into the thrum of battle.

--//

Harry and Justin reappeared behind Captain Jack Harkness who had a pair of binoculars and was looking out across at a large white building to which Daleks and Ogrons were currently approaching.

"I could get used to that sort of travel."

Jack spun around and Harry for a moment wished he could have had his wings out, just to create an imposing figure for the unflappable Jack Harkness, but there was a backpack in the way, plus it would rip rols in the shirt and the back of the tactical vest, plus the variety of things in the lining of the vest designed to minimise the effects should he be shot.

"Nifty trick Lt Potter. There's Daleks and some othe creatures attacking the house."

"They're called Ogrons, supposedly."

"Heard of them, never met one before." Jack noted.

"This is good…oh and bad." Justin noted looking down at his computer.

Harry pulled his own out of his pocket, Justin was right. In the time since they'd taken the first initial reading the Daleks must have decided to make their move, and now the two readings they'd started with were now one and a slew of minute readings owed probably to the fact that the Daleks had moved through the temporal conveyance and then out into this time line.

"Suggestions?" Harry asked.

"We should move closer, maybe…help eliminate the Daleks to get a clearer reading." Justin West said carefully, Harry stared at him.

"You want us to go and fight…" Harry took the binoculars off Jack and peered through them, the Daleks were still coming up the ridge and approaching the main house where the UNIT troops seemed to still be preparing to fight.

"Why?"

"It was a curious thing, according to the Brigadier and his troop's reports only three Daleks entered Auderly House and there were only three on the final approach to Auderly House." Justin said carefully.

"Jack how many Daleks are going up the ridge toward Auderly House." Harry asked as he fought an urge to massage his temples and it wasn't the after affects of the time corridor, it was from what the xeno-archaeologist in front of him was suggesting.

"Five maybe eight. There are some troops…oh…never mind."

"So you're saying that we ie you, mean and Captain Jack over there…"

"Eliminate the Dalek force before they…" Harry cut Justin off.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to hear you explain it." Harry said resisting a sigh. This was part of the reason why time travel was avoided by UNIT.

"So we need to take out the forces, significantly so they conform with what we know…how do you know that this is how it was meant to happen and not something else?" Harry asked as he removed the rest of the Dalek Busters and placed them on the outside of his pack.

Justin seemed to mull it over.

"It's a possibility, and given the temporal instability of this particular event based on the reports by the Doctor and Jo Grant at the time it's entirely possible that the other Daleks were wiped out some other way, except…" Jack chimed in at this point.

"Except the fragments of the Dalek craft we're looking for has probably even greatly increased the temporal instability at this point, so if we take out the Daleks and any other forces, it will probably be better than chancing that something else was to take them out and then it _doesn't_."

"Thus leaving us with a paradox." Harry muttered. "Fine then, let's go join the battle." Harry grabbed Justin by the shoulder and then dragged Jack across to him and the three of them disappeared.

"Silky smooth, would love to know how you do that." Jack whispered into his ear as they watched a Dalek go past.

Harry slipped a Dalek Buster onto the Dalek's casing and grabbed Jack and Justin once more and they disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the ground through which the Daleks and Ogrons were travelling.

"Four, three, two, one…"

"There's a forward guard up ahead, this is probably the rear guard."

Harry wasn't even surprised by Jack's choice of words any more.

That was probably because the Dalek busted had gone off the Ogrons were firing in all directions.

They were quite imposing tall dark and sort of monkey like, if monkeys were built, could fire high power weapons and were controlled by the Daleks.

"Now they're pissed, each of you prime a Dalek Buster lets see if we can take out this rear guard all at once."

How Hermione dealt with this for entire year Harry couldn't fathom, not that she was being shot at by Daleks for a year, she would have probably ended up more than a nervous wreck than she had been if that had happened, but it was still a weight on his mind.

"Three, two, one." They each chucked their Dalek Busters at the group which had stopped moving, the Daleks eye's swivelling around searching for them.

The explosion of the three Dalek Busters was enough to take out all the Daleks, the shrapnel and secondary explosions killed or seriously injured the remaining Daleks.

Harry grabbed the binoculars and looked through them, and looked straight at a much younger Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart who had his own pair of binoculars and was looking in their direction.

Harry started to think and then didn't even want to consider the implications, he had enough of a headache trying to wrap his head around the events thus far.

Harry pulled them away further behind some trees.

"Just what's the scanners saying?"

"Getting a cleaner reading through we should wait until Auderly House goes up and UNIT clears up the rest."

"Fine, come on." Harry grabbed Jack and Justin and the disappeared, coming back into solidity on top of the railway bridge above where the Daleks had emerged from.

"We're right above one of the temporal sources." Justin said and then looked at Harry. "Why did you pull us away?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Aside from it being a war zone I saw the Brig looking at his binoculars at us."

"Oh."

"Should we check out the temporal source below, it might be our fragment." Jack suggested.

"Might be." Harry muttered and pulled out his own computer once more and looked at it, there were three signals now, the Daleks at Auderly House, the source below them and a the third which suggested it was the 'out of place' temporal source now that they were above it.

"Could be, might have latched onto a close by temporal source, and this is a very unstable part of space time." Justin muttered to himself.

"Fine, into the tunnels it is, there aren't going to be any more Daleks, Ogrons or something else to encounter in there? Justin?" Harry asked as he flicked his S/K-2 to 'Kill'. It had a varied effect on a Dalek, but just in case be made sure his sidearm was ready also.

"No, probably not the Daleks that came through should be annulled once Auderly House blows up."

"Why?" Jack asked, Harry nodded conceding to himself that while he knew the basics of the Daleks, the Master and various other peoples, it was the people who studied the details and the past who really knew their thing.

"It's a whole temporal stability and parallel timeline issue. But we might encounter elements to do with the fragment." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Just possibility." Justin hastily added.

"Why can't time travel be simple?" Jack said to Harry as he led the way.

"What?"

"That's what you're thinking to yourself."

"I knew it'd be complicated, been there done that, it was complicated then. This is something else." Harry said shaking his head. Harry turned on the torch as they made their way into the tunnels.

He kept half an eye on the computer which was having a hard time discriminating the signals and more than half an eye on the dark tunnels.

Just what he hadn't planned, dark tunnels which might as well be corridors.

"Been in this before."

"What?" Harry asked in low voice.

"Corridors, got locked up in an underground base once when the cooling systems were destroyed by a meteor strike, first time I've been interrogated in my underwear. Had to use it to jimmy the locks…" Harry briefly thought about Jack running for his life naked and then decided _not_ to think about that and instead think about being shot at by Daleks.

Why couldn't Hermione had dealt with Jack, she could have been all disconnected with practised cool and whatever.

Instead he got Captain probably jump your pants Harkness.

"Harry, umm…brace yourself." Justin said awkwardly.

"Why?"

"Because the explosion is probably about to…" He was cut off by the thump and vibration of a high yield explosive going off less than a kilometre away with enough force to destroy a large manor home with one charge barely larger than a rockmelon.

Harry looked around him as the tunnels seemed to ripple and bend.

"That's a new one for the books."

"Temporal convergence and solidification, the timelines sorting themselves out given form, makes me feel all tingly." Jack grinned.

"Harry! Check you computer." Justin said eagerly.

Harry removed his from the protective pocket. There was now just one signal pulsing out at them, it was deeper within the tunnels than really could be considering they were just service tunnels for the railway above them and some other services.

They'd been wandering for about 20 minutes, the corridors _didn't_ all look the same, but that didn't stop them from going around and past their target until they almost fell into it.

Harry stared at it, it was an open black door, not even a door just a void where the ladder up to the surface should have been, but it was the source of the temporal trace.

Harry shone the torch at it the light just seemed to get absorbed into it.

Harry looked to Jack and Justin who shrugged, Harry chucked one of the light sticks in, it went straight through.

"There must be something…whoa." Justin's eyes went wide as a plunger followed by a gun stick and eye emerged from the blackness.

"Move!" Harry almost yelled and ran down a corridor, Jack and Justin threw themselves down other corridors.

"As soon as you get a shot take it." Harry muttered into his mic and grabbed for his sidearm and held both the S/K-2 and the sidearm out and looked around the corner, the Dalek was talking to itself, or probably to whatever was within the black void.

Harry started firing, the noise of the gun echoing along the tunnels, from somewhere else there was a second gun and then Justin was firing as well, the Dalek took two blasts from the S/K-2 and several bullets before its eye stalk dropped and it started to ooze a green goo.

"Is it dead?"

"Here's hoping." Harry muttered. "What'd you think?"

"Probably some sort of transdimensional area within there, a carry over from the Dalek time craft."

"Fine Jack, you move in with me, you cover us Justin." Harry said and began to move toward the blackness.

The sensation of moving through the void was a but dozing in zero-gravity, except he was walking and there was gravity.

Then he was nearly shot as they came into the pokey control room.

Harry dived to the left and began firing, missing and hitting the control panels and then hitting the Dalek which moved with some speed towards the exit.

"Justin start firing!" Harry yelled as he stood up swapped clips and fired repeatedly at the Dalek's midsection. Justin was also firing his S/K-2 and there was a distinct burning smell coming from the Dalek which gave a "Argh." Noise and expired noisily, the ringed portion of the dome becoming brittle and collapsing onto the slatted portion of the Dalek.

"I can't feel my leg." Justin said in a monotone.

Harry moved forward calmly and ran his hand down Justin's leg looking for wounds.

If the Dalek had shot him on 'Kill' then he would be dead, but it may have grazed and if just the right angle it would just burn the flesh, but there was nothing.

"Well?" Justin said as he leaned against Jack who'd rushed forward.

"There's no wounds, and you're not unconscious, so it must be the third hardly used option." Harry said with a smile.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Paralyse. Temporary paralysis." Harry said and then added the 'temporary' part, he'd read something about some Daleks having the ability early in their history from what had been uncovered.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Good so I should get the feeling back."

"Very probably." Harry said trying to sound reassuring, Night Wolf hadn't encountered any living Daleks which used the attack but there were some weapons that indicated the possibility for it, and two witness accounts of it being used.

"Look for the fragment, I can lean against…" Justin looked around and nodded at the console. "The console, I've been wanting to practise my Dalek."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah. Aren't you the time agent?"

"Daleks were only covered in the 'shoot first, don't bother with questions' category. I didn't know they could stun."

Harry smiled in a satisfied way at Jack's admission.

"Si what are we looking for?"

"Whatever thing gives off the biggest temporal displacement trace." Harry said looking around the pokey room, it was bigger than the space it inhabited, but not by much.

"Guess we start taking this place apart."

It was over an hour before they had what might be what they needed, it was also probably what was powering the transdimensional engineering.

Which presented a problem, if they pulled the plug it would probably stop working and then crush them as the room wasn't big enough to hold them.

"Leave it to me." Harry said. "Jack take Justin and get as far away, in fact teleport a couple of k's away and I'll meet you there."

"Harry by the calculations I've made there won't even be enough room for one person and there won't be enough time to even get away once the power gets removed." Justin started.

"I'll work it out. Jack." Jack stared at him for at least 10 seconds before putting an arm under Justin's and they disappeared in a blue light.

Harry looked down at the what was probably the power source, it looked like a Dalek gun barrel, though was the size of a watermelon.

Harry looked around before his form shifted and there was a medium size raven standing where he had been. He hopped over to the power source and jumped onto it.

It wasn't as simple as just disappearing with it that had been suggested by him and mooted by Jack; that would just drag the whole thing with them. It needed to be physically disconnected severing the dimensional ties.

Harry the raven tightened its claws around it and flapped its wings and pulled it out of its connector and moved slowly away as the dimensions crackled and crashed around him.

Harry felt the walls literally closing around him, everything was compressing down around him as he tried to move.

Justin and Jack were right a person would have immediately been crushed, in fact had he been standing it probably would have taken his head off.

But he wasn't an ordinary person, or even a person at this point but a small bird, and the compression and ex/implosion of the fragment of the Dalek's time craft simultaneously almost crushed him and pushed him out into the tunnels.

Harry didn't want to risk transforming whilst within distance of what was left other Dalek's pokey room so he flew out dragging the power source with him.

Justin looked up as he heard bird squawking.

Jack looked up as a bird glided down and dropped the power source into his hands and then, then it did something he'd never seen, it morphed, transformed into Harry Potter.

Harry smiled at Jack, Jack stared.

"See simple."

"How?" Jack seemed incapable to speaking. Harry took the power source and placed it inside a lined bag and then inside his pack.

"Time to head back I think." Harry walked the short distance over to Justin and put his hand on his shoulder and then held out his other hand. "Want a lift?" Harry asked.

Jack just nodded and closed the short distance and took Harry's hand then the three men disappeared misting against the wind.

--//

_This simultaneously references (and features elements of) the 1970s story Day of the Daleks (as was noted last chapter)._

_Also the story produced in 1984 Resurrection of the Daleks (which featured the Fifth Doctor, Tegan Jovanka and Turlough). _

_Next chapter the Doctor and Gilliam in 1866 and the conclusion of Hermione's mission, plus more information on the other two temporal areas still to go._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders, only much of the plot, Night Wolf and a few other things are of my own creation (but inspired from many things under copyright, which aren't mine).

**Chapter 07**

Gilliam watched the Doctor stare into the entrance of the time corridor.

"The dark unbottomed abyss, and through the palpable obscure find out, his uncouth way."

"John Milton. Met him yet Doctor?" Gilliam asked as she tightened the straps on her pack unnecessarily.

1866, or thereabouts, much more suited for her than 1984, the same year she went off with the Doctor.

"Ready to go?" He asked turning to face her rubbing his hands together and grinning like a madman once more.

"I was ready, before you started staring into 'the abyss'."

"Caught up in my thoughts Pe…" The Doctor started before frowning slightly. "Gilliam, right. Time to go." He started forward, Gilliam tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll be leading our team." The Doctor looked at her oddly and then looked at the two people behind them, seemingly noticing them for the first time.

"What are they doin?" The Doctor asked almost accusingly.

Gilliam resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the Doctor, here before her was part of the Doctor she remembered, the annoying slightly childish self important Time Lord sense of justification he managed to inject into a sentence.

"Come on Doctor." Gilliam grabbed the Doctor's leather jacket, which she had to admit to herself was a large step up from the multicoloured monstrosity that the Doctor she had travelled with had worn. Though it wasn't as…formal as the blond Doctor's cricketing outfit.

Gilliam looked around her as they transversed the time corridor.

It was interesting, though she had seen stuff like it before.

That wasn't to say it was another experience.

Then they were standing at the back of a building in London 1866.

It smelt like the past.

It was like the last time she'd been in the 1800s with the Doctor, a few additional years, but still the 1800s.

Not much chance of running into George Stephenson.

Though there was plenty chance of others to run into.

"Ready Gilliam to find this _Dalek_ device?" The Doctor smiled as he rolled his shoulders around in some sort of exercise.

Gilliam didn't say anything but extricated her hand held computer from a pocket and set it up to scan for the temporal trace that they had come to search for.

Gilliam motioned for the two soldiers that had accompanied them to check the local perimeter, just so they weren't crept upon while they were looking for their Dalek temporal source.

Gilliam looked down at the computer with a thankful sigh, there were only two temporal sources, one was within central London, the second was out in the country.

It was thankful that she knew more or less what the second was, and there was no way she was going to drop in on the activities of the Daleks at Maxtible house.

Victoria Waterfield's accounts of both her time with the Doctor and this event were a matter of record in UNIT's records.

It was still a distinctly odd thing, completely typical of the Daleks to create a time machine based on mirrors.

Further investigation suggested that they utilised Orthopositronium in some manner to form a time space link between Earth and the Dalek's home planet.

"Got it! Looks like a trip to the country side is in order Gilliam." The Doctor smiled brandishing his own device that he'd lashed together prior to their departure. It was basically the technology they already had access to, but 'Doctor knows best', or so he claimed.

"I think you'll find Doctor our target is about 3 kilometres south south-west from here." Gilliam held up her computer as the Doctor moved over and tried to take it out of her hands, she tightened her grip on it. "Something the matter with _looking_ Doctor?"

"No just, what about the other source it might be that."

"Forgetting something Doctor?" Gilliam asked gently as she turned away and contacted the two soldiers informing them of the location, it seemed to be a building in London.

There were some other energy readings that were spilling over the sensor readings but they would need to wait until they were closer before they could make a definite reading on it.

Gilliam and the Doctor walked in silence for a short while.

"We could go to the country house, just to check it out." The Doctor said in almost a question.

"And?"

"Eliminate the Daleks here and now before they got to smear their vile corruption throughout the universe."

Gilliam nodded. "You once told me that was against 'the Laws of Time'."

"No laws Gilliam, the Daleks sorted that when they attacked Arcadia the first time."

They continue in silence for a while.

--//

Hermione shuffled around the carcass of a destroyed Dalek and noted that yes, the gas mask did block out just about everything, but she could still smell…something, most likely it was the Dalek carcass that was dribbling onto the ground beside her.

She looked around the corner of the Dalek, and was almost shot by a Dalek which was either shooting at her or the bombed out Dalek.

"Exterminate!" Hermione heard it behind her and ducked rolling into a slide across the ground.

Or alternatively the Dalek ahead of her was shooting at the one behind her.

The 'don't get shot' mantra so far was not working well for her.

Hermione got up gingerly and pressed herself up against the wall, which wasn't, because it was humming.

Hermione Granger looked up, a tingle going down her spine as she saw the words 'Police Public Call Box' above her.

"Oh shit." Hermione muttered to herself as she stared at the box for a few seconds.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…and repeat.

Hermione took a breath of filtered air and looked at her computer, and took the temporal readings of the Doctor's TARDIS and its affects on the local environment.

At least she'd got to it before he'd left.

"Oh shit." She said to herself again as the door around the corner from her opened and the Doctor walked out holding a smoking blue canister.

The amount of the aersol based virus that was coming out of it made her extra grateful of the gas masks.

"Beware, the virus has been let loose." Hermione muttered into her radio link.

Hermione despite herself risked a look around the corner again at the Doctor, the blonde one as he walked back to the TARDIS.

Now they needed to be really careful.

The Doctor would continue to observe how the virus took hold so they'd need to get their readings and get out, quickly.

"This is Granger, status?"

Hermione listened as she got confirmation signals from Lance Corporal and the Sergeant. But nothing from Tyler.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah…it's, I've got it." She sounded slightly out of breath.

"Good. Meet back at our arrival point and we can work out our destination."

Hermione looked across as the TARDIS dematerialised, Rose was around the other side of the wall, looking out the window at 1980s London and didn't see the TARDIS dematerialise her apth hadn't taken her within view of the TARDIS or the Doctor.

Probably just as well, they didn't need any further temporal incidents than were already occurring while they were present here.

She was beginning to get flashbacks to Hogwarts, how she had managed to go a year like this, despite the lack of Daleks when she'd travelled she had to admit there were a few 'near miss' occurrences.

Rose looked out the bare windowless frame at London, they were on the edge of the Thames. According to Hermione Granger it was 1984, a year ago her mum and dad had been married, she'd seen them at their wedding.

In a couple of years she'd be born, and then her dad would die.

Now she was here again, in between those two events.

She could go to the flat, see her dad.

Just see him, then he'd recognise her when she met him.

Rose shook her head against her own thoughts.

Then those _things_ would come and the Doctor wasn't even here.

There were also a lot of Daleks, she turned she could still hear the death rattle of the Daleks, dying from some virus from a war that the Daleks fought.

Not _the_ Time War, Hermione had said, the Daleks fought a lot of them, but this one wasn't the last great time war.

"I've got it." Hermione said calmly from where she had been working teasing out all the temporal sources and relaying it back over the their original readings.

She'd been able to work out the location of the DERE, which was on the ground of the building they were about 500 meters from the base of the building.

She'd also worked out the Dalek temporal source they were looking for, it made sense, sort of she decided.

That the Cybermen would use the location in a year when they set up a base on Earth, why did they choose that particular point in the sewers?

Because the Daleks put a temporal base there first…except it wasn't first because at that point it hadn't happened yet.

Hermione tried not to think about it, she'd leave that to someone else, or herself, when she wasn't _in_ the time zone in question.

There were only so many things you could consider and not get shot in the process of thinking about them.

--//

The Doctor looked at the building, it looked familiar, vaguely.

It would be familiar in about a 100 years, then minus a good 900 from his point of view.

"Okay we've got a Dalek power source in there."

"That our target Gilliam?" Asked one of the soldiers. Gilliam shook her head.

"No looks like the power is being siphoned off…" Gilliam trailed off the readings now weren't making a lot of sense. She spared a look off to the side where the Doctor was standing arms crossing smiling smugly.

Gilliam only just resisted kicking him, in the shins, or somewhere non-vital.

She also absolutely refused to say 'What is it Doctor?', over her dead and decomposed body would she say _that_.

Gilliam motioned them round to the back of the shop where the Dalek energy signals were stronger.

From here the energy readings associated suggested both a transmat (which lead back to the Maxitable house) but there was an energy line which lead…somewhere.

The Doctor was watching her with smug detachment. Happy that he knew and she'd have to ask, she hated people like that.

"Doctor." Gilliam said after a moment.

He turned to smile at her. She pulled two knives from her belt.

"Two knives, straight through both hearts inhibits a Time Lord's ability to regenerate, so goes the writings on a few planets here and there. Tell me what you know and don't force me to test the theory." Gilliam calmly stateted as she pressed the two knives against the Doctor's chest, over the points where his hearts were.

He looked at her.

"All you needed to do was ask."

"I'm not your companion here Doctor and never will be, you're here at the behest of my superiors, because you're useful." Gilliam looked at him and kept the knives in a firm grip.

"Fine." He said stuffing his hands in his pocket like an annoyed schoolboy. She'd seen that look before. Mostly in the Doctor she'd seen regenerate into. The one who tried to kill her.

Then left her on an alien planet.

"Well?"

"Aren't you going to move away? He asked looked at her and to her two military support personnel behind her.

"Any movement?" She asked to them, not taking her eyes off the Doctor.

"None ma'am."

"Good. Doctor if you please." Gilliam asked without much trace of niceties.

The Doctor took his lash up out of his pocket and adjusted it with his sonic screwdriver and then showed it to Gilliam.

"The Dalek facility is here." He jabbed the screwdriver point at the screen, which showed the same thing she saw on hers.

"So it should be within visual distance, but it's not, brilliant engineers the _Daleks, _devious. Probably by accident that it's happened, they might not even notice." The Doctor rambled out.

"So…?" Gilliam was determined not to say what, where or how followed by 'Doctor'.

"Probably a side affect of the Dalek's craft explosion and fragmentation, one of the abilities of a time craft even the Dalek's own is to slide into temporal areas, rematerialising form the vortex gently so not to disrupt potentially volatile elements. This one is stuck in that phase."

"This is helpful?" Gilliam briefly wondered how much trouble she'd get into if she just…nicked the Doctor's heart…just one of them, nothing fatal.

She sighed, probably too much, she wasn't the only one with a history with the Doctor.

She slid the knives back into the holsters on her belt.

The Doctor gave a slight nod of relief.

"Lucky you have a time sensitive with you, I can see the temporal interaction and repulsion between the time craft or at least a large section and this time zone."

"Can you take us in?"

"Easy as pi." He grinned Gilliam wished he'd stop doing that.

She liked it when the blond one had smiled at her, but this one had a manic grin.

"Pie?" She asked as he offered her his hand.

"Close contact, I can breach the field and drag you and your…" He looked over at the two men holding guns. "Associates in with me."

Gilliam nodded over at the two men as they grabbed hands and Gilliam took one of their hands and then took the Doctor's hand.

"Here we go." He said and lead them into a non-area of space where something existed in a fragmented half moment between moments in the same general area.

Then there were Daleks pointing their weapons at them.

"Typical can't take you anywhere can we?" Gilliam muttered.

"Silence!" The Dalek barked at her.

Gilliam shrugged at it.

Been here got the tshirt, got the whole blue outfit.

Gilliam briefly wondered if she said she'd met Davros they might be treated better.

Probably not.

"Stand by to go stealth." Gilliam muttered to the two soldiers. They each had in their tactical vests the sorcery based compound which allowed them a degree of invisibility. The Doctor didn't, he'd refused the tactical vest.

"Doctor, distract them. We'll sort this out."

The Doctor made some facial movement to start argue but Gilliam silenced him with a stare.

"Go." Gilliam muttered as the Dalek turned away for a moment.

The Doctor looked around him, there were _not _ three humans standing here, there was a moment ago and now there weren't.

Odd.

"Oi Daleks, what're you doin here? Come to help out your 'brothers in plungers'?"

"Silence! Where are the other humanoids."

"No one here but us chickens."

--//

Hermione took a mouthful of air.

The quickest way of getting to the sewers was to apparate.

Which meant three sidealong apparitions.

This was the last, Rose Tyler was standing gaping.

She'd been doing that since her first trip.

"Come on Rose, you're up." Technically she could have done it in twos, but she'd rather not push herself, she didn't have the miraculous ability that Harry had.

Just the humble by comparison apparating ability.

"Wh…" Rose still seemed speechless.

Which Hermione reflected was a bit of a feat considering.

Rose took Hermione's hand and hear a 'pop' of displaced air, and then her ears popped and they weren't in a building but in a brick cavern with a distinct smell off…

"Sewers." She muttered.

"Here take these." Hermione took four of the Dalek Busters from Rose's pack and handed them to her. "Just try not to bring the roof down on our heads." Hermione said with a smile and nodded forward to the Sergeant and Lance Corporal.

They'd been through three chambers before Rose spoke.

"How far to their base?"

"Another couple of meters or so."

It was literally just a couple and then they were facing a door without anything to open it, no control panels, nothing. Hermione stared at it the base was most definitely behind here.

"We could blow it open, we've still got a lot of busters left." Sergeant Newman suggested.

"It'd bring the roof and probably the floor down and away." Hermione countered as she ran her hands around the door searching for an entry point, and interface either a sucker shaped one or some other form of interface used by the Daleks, but there was nothing, it was most probably a door.

"Is there another entry ma'am?" Lance-Corporal Brock asked.

Hermione shook her head. "According to the scans no, it's in a corner between the sewer systems any other side would be even more heavily protected.

Rose moved up and was staring at the door, it looked the same as the Dalek she'd met, sort of. It was a dark golden colour dirty, but still like the Dalek she'd met in 2012 in Van Statten's base.

"When I first met a Dalek…" She started to say Hermione closed the small distance between them. "I touched it, something about travelling in time, in the TARDIS, time traveller DNA or somethin'." Rose reached out at the door and placed her hand on it.

For more than a moment nothing and then the door slid open.

There were alarms going off inside the space.

"Temporal biomass detected full alert…" A Dalek voice announced from within the space. It wasn't large though it was about as wide as half a train carriage.

"Chuck a couple of busters Rose we'll go round take out the others."

Hermione moved around, her S/K-2 in hand and started firing as the first explosions ripped through Daleks and consoles.

"Alert, alert breach in progress!"

Hermione fired multiple shots at the Daleks, there were a surpassing large number of them in here.

"Activate containment, self destruct." The lead Dalek announced from a control panel.

The door that they entered shut and then there were multiple explosions as the remaining Daleks exploded.

Hermione looked around a moment later, she'd ducked and covered her face as she'd heard the explosions begin and brushed the shrapnel off of her.

"Hermione!" The Lance-Corporal Hermione made the short distance over to him he was grabbing a large piece of shrapnel off off…oh… Hermione grabbed at her wand, and swished and flicked removing the piece of metal or whatever from the body.

She leant forward.

"He's alive, probably unconscious." Hermione looked around. "Rose?"

"Just here…" There was a cough and something moved. "Dalek fell on me." Came the explanation.

Hermione looked over the Lance-Corporal, he had a rather nasty red stain forming on his shoulder. "Brock sit down, get some gauze and patch that, I'll asses the Sergeant." Hermione gestured his shoulder, he looked at it as though he hadn't noticed the red and the piece of metal gauged in it.

Hermione moved the sergeant gently away from any dangerous areas and checked him over.

Apart from the unconsciousness he probably had a mild concussion, a dislocated shoulder and he was bleeding profusely from his punctured vein on his right wrist.

Hermione ripped off her pack and grabbed for the medical kit, the vein would be the first thing needing sorting out, the rest…she'd keep the pain killers on standby, but while he was unconscious it was best not to give him anything.

Hermione found the salve in a tube and squeezed a small portion onto the bleeding vein and watched the blood begin to coalesce and stop.

"How are you doing Lance-Corporal?" Hermione asked looking over at him, he had rubber gloves on and appeared to have just dislodged the metal piece from his shoulder.

"Ju-Just fine ma'am."

"Hermione, I think we're past formalities." Hermione chuckled and made sure the sergeant was comfortable before getting up to check him. He'd just put the bandage on his shoulder and it was taking the blood and sealing the wound nicely.

"Good keep an eye on the sergeant…Rose?" Hermione called around the destruction.

"Over by the door, I can't open it."

Hermione could have sworn, in fact she did. In three languages, and had there been any Daleks around they probably would have been impressed with the command of their own language.

Hermione crawled over the Dalek remains, shooting a bit which was still crawling around just in case, three times.

She found Rose standing by the door, she had, well it looked like…Hermione waved her wand a rather voracious cleaning spell at Rose's back shifting the Dalek guts and blood across and onto the ground beside them.

"What was that?"

"Dalek blood and body parts, not something you need or want on your back." Hermione said with a smile, re-pocketing her wand.

"Look." Rose said as she placed her hand on the door, nothing happened.

"Cruk." Hermione said. "Stand back. _Alohomora_." The spell did nothing to the door. "No, things couldn't be _that_ easy." She muttered to herself. "One thing at a time Rose." Hermione grabbed Rose's computer out of her pocket and looked at it and transferred the information from her own and handed it back to her.

"The sergeant's unconscious and the Lance-Corporal's got a nasty shoulder wound come on one crisis at a time."

Rose nodded. "First we find this thing and then?"

"Then we worry about being trapped in here until…" Hermione trailed off.

"Until?"

"One crisis at a time."

--//

Gilliam made her way around the Dalek…whatever this was.

It was bigger than she had expected, but then so was the TARDIS which wasn't really saying much.

She hoped it wasn't _as big as_ the TARDIS.

She motioned the two men who were watching for any overt Dalek movement while she searched for the piece they were looking for.

"Down here." She pointed to a small corridor off the main chamber.

It was what looked like the Dalek power room, according to the scanner, it was what looked like a piece of the power converter. The piece that was assisting in bridging the gap between the where they were now and where they were before the Doctor dragged them in here.

"Well…" She looked at it.

She couldn't just pull it out, the power looked excessive and touching it would probably be fatal.

"If in doubt…" Gilliam smiled, the old UNIT approach. She grabbed at three Dalek Busters and set them around the power control devices. "Though who knew what blowing it up would do.

But it was too late now.

"Take cover." She said in warning as they ducked around the corner.

Then the local space hiccuped and the space they were in dropped out of its spacing between what could be called the 'now' and the 'now' and returned to normal space.

Gilliam looked around, they were alive, and there were alarms going off.

She risked a look what was left of the power room and grabbed the only remaining piece a charred blackened stump of machinery, she shoved it into her bag.

"Ready the remaining busters, if we haven't discovered something like this yet."

"No reason to leave anything behind." The Doctor said as he ran into them brandishing his sonic screwdriver at a wall panel which exploded outward.

"Throw those 'Dalek Busters'!" Gilliam nodded to the soldiers following the Doctor's shout.

The explosion rebounded around the local area making dogs, cats and everything else howl.

In front of them was just shrapnel.

Probably enough to turn up in preliminary digs, but nothing gaping, the remains probably accounted for the various bits and pieces of Dalek technology that turned up here and there Gilliam reasoned.

"Time to head back Doctor." Gilliam said motioning to the Doctor with her S/K-2.

--//

Hermione couldn't tell what the fragment had been, it was blackened by a Dalek which had exploded either via its self destruct or by a Dalek Buster, but it was giving off all the correct readings.

Now she just had the more complicated issue of getting out of here.

Hermione made her way back over to where Rose was keeping an eye on the Lance-Corporal.

"How is he?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I'm fine ma'am, Hermione…" Rose leaned over mopping his forehead.

"How long has he been sweating that much Rose?" Hermione asked.

"About 20 minutes, did you get it?"

"Yes. Now just the problem of getting out of here."

"Can't you do your…magic thing?" Rose waved her hands around searching for the right word.

Hermione smiled, it had been the first thing, well not the first, but the second or third thing she had tried after blasting the door open hadn't worked.

Most likely the Dalek self destructs had blown out their biomorphic field, adding something like a localised jamming field against apparition, Harry had encountered something similar in the US with the NCIS people.

She'd considered a portkey, but while she could probably make one the effects of the field would probably mean something like a splinching would occur and there was no one around to help them out of that one and it would most definitely kill he Lance-Corporal.

Plan B…or C or whatever letter she was down to now.

Hermione sat down and emptied her bag looking for all the sorcery materials she had access to and took the sergeant's and Lance-Corporal's bags that were there also and emptied their contents also.

Hermione sat as part of a rough circle and looked at her notes that she'd jotted down on her computer, the notes ran between mathematics, navigation plotting and something akin to runic script.

She'd begun to some work with the sorcery department at Night Wolf whenever she was on Earth learning this manoeuvre, it wasn't simple and it wasn't easy.

In fact there were so many things to take into account she could see why it was considered an advanced manoeuvre, there were quite frankly easier methods of transportation than this.

Technically speaking it was tele-transmigration of body and mind, utilising the interrelatedness of the physical and mathematical spaces and their interrelatedness.

It was a mixture of meditation, mathematics, sorcery and runic interpretation.

Even just to move them the small relative distance between where they were and the other side of the wall was complicated to work out.

But it was either this or die and suffocate.

She hadn't told the others that part.

They'd run out of air within 8 hours.

Whatever had been producing oxygen in this sealed compartment had been damaged and they were going to run out of air sooner or later.

Eight hours was just the figure Hermione had given in her head as an idea.

It could be more, it was doubtful it was less according to her readings.

"So what're you doing?" Rose asked from across from her. She'd remained silent for the past 2 hours as Hermione had worked.

"I'm going to attempt to get us out of here…you might feel odd, it might even seem weird, but please don't interrupt me." Hermione said as she stood up and began to sprinkle the mix she'd constructed from what she had in her pack and the various medical kits, it wasn't perfect but it was going to have to do.

It spread out in a tight circle around them, Hermione could already smell the charge in the air of the interacting elements between what she'd sprinkled and the innate power of there's relating against the shape of a circle.

Hermione retook her place with the ingredients before her and lit a small fire in the bowl she'd transfigured and closed her eyes, imagining the mathematical and runic calculations in her head and projecting them outward around her environment.

This was more than slightly complicated sorcery, something which she'd begun to take an interest in, but it was something that she hadn't quite finished studying and Hermione began to realise quite quickly that it was taking a toll on her quicker than she'd hoped.

She threw the first pile of elements into the fire, they exploded around them, but the circle flared with a white light and had she had her eye open she would have seen the rest of the space they were in go dark.

Rose stared at Hermione sweat was pouring down her face as she muttered to herself as she threw the first pile of what looked like herbs and seeds into the fire that was rolling around in the bowl.

The circle that they were within flared into life, washing out her sight for a moment then she noticed a moment later the rest of the room was dark, darker than it had been, like all the light had been sucked away.

"What's she doing?" She whispered to the man beside her.

"Something to do with sorcery."

"Sorcery?"

"Magicks." He muttered in a soft voice.

Hermione continued to mutter mainly to herself, she could feel the steady stream of sweat pour down her face as she made her self keep control of the situation, of the various elements that she could feel around her in place, in check.

This was far more complicated than using the ley lines, far more than anything, she wasn't ready, wasn't ready to try this…

Hermione shook herself as much as she could, that was her doubt coming forward, trying to affect what she was doing at the critical moment.

Keeping her destination, a sting of numbers and an idea in her mind she reached forward for the second pile of spell activators she'd assembled and with a shaking hand dropped them into the fire…then she opened her eyes, at the point of transference she could have sworn she saw a wolf watching over Rose Tyler.

When it happened Rose felt as though she were floating, she felt like the world was ripped asunder, it was everything and nothing.

Blackness enveloped them and then they were sitting in a laneway.

Hermione was panting and shaking but pushing herself up and looking around nonetheless.

"Rose you alright?" She asked after a moment.

"Am I alright what about you?" Rose passed her water bottle over to Hermione who took a long drink.

"I'm fine…just took a bit out of me." Hermione dragged a sleeve over her face, it came back wet with sweat.

"Where are we?" Rose asked looking around.

"Above where we were I expect, that's where I aimed for. Let me rest a movement and then I can apparate us back."

Rose stared at her for a little while and looked around, London couldn't have changed that much, there's still be buses and she knew vaguely where they came from so…

"We'll catch a bus or the tube." Rose said with confidence and went to grab the Sergeant who was just coming too.

"No Rose…I can do it." Hermione said pushing herself off.

Hermione hopped she could do it.

Rose suggestion was good, but they couldn't drag the sergeant and the Lance Corporal though the streets of London.

She still had some energy left in her, it was a different kind of energy, the success of getting them out had left her slightly euphoric.

That was probably just exhaustion on the doorstep.

Hermione went over and put herself between the two injured men.

Two person side along apparition, just what she needed.

"Rose come here, hold onto them."

Hermione gritted her teeth and thought of the DERE's coordinates and a sound akin to a couple of hundred balloons popping the four people disappeared.

Hermione sagged to the ground and stared at the entry to the time corridor.

"That's something I don't want to do again." She muttered to herself.

She pushed herself up as she noticed Rose trying to support both men as she'd collapsed to the ground.

"Take the Lance–Corporal Rose, I'll take the Sergeant." Hermione said as she slung and arm around the Sergeant who was conscious, more or less not too lucid though."

"What about the you know turbulence and whatever?" Rose asked eyeing the white corridor inset in the side of the building.

"Should be all settled now also we're heading back, so it should be as bad." Hermione nodded to Rose who smiled and stepped through.

Hermione took the weight of the Sergeant and walked into the time corridor.

--//

_Quite a long chapter, I did consider breaking this into two, but there wasn't any good point to put a break in._

_Three fragments down, two to go._

_Next week 1963 and ancient Egypt._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders, only much of the plot, Night Wolf and a few other things are of my own creation (but inspired from many things under copyright, which aren't mine).

**Chapter 08**

Harry inhaled a deep breath of the cigarette and held it, breathing out a moment later.

Then he started to cough, a wet cough and spat a glob of phlem and blood onto the floor of the house.

His left lung had been fried long ago.

The experiments didn't help, they were slowly leaching carcinogens into his blood stream.

Harry looked down at _him_, he was tied though not gagged, there was no one who would help him, not willingly.

He kicked the old man awake.

"Wake up you bastard." He muttered taking another long drag on the cigarette, the carcinogens from it paled in comparison to _their_ carcinogens, their experiments to find out how he worked.

The old man rolled over to stare at him, his eyes still twinkled despite everything.

They twinkled like the lights on _their _domes.

"…my boy…"

"Hello old man, long time…" Harry looked down at him. A long time since the old man had given him up to _them_.

"Oh Harry…" Harry didn't listen, didn't care, a swift kick in the kidneys of the old man before him silenced him.

Harry outlined his plan to the old man.

Simple, take nuke into their research encampment and wait.

"I'm not giving you a choice, not after what you did to me and the others."

"We had to Harry don't you see they are the ultimate…"

"Don't old man, just don't." Harry said and strapped the bomb to the old man, and wiped it over with a foul smelling substance, rendering it invisible.

_They_ had slowly been uncovering the secrets 'light wave experiments' is what they called it, it was still lethal to them also, small mercies.

"I won't Harry, you've become worse than him…they have advanced beyond that, their power…"

"I thought you might say that." Harry said his arm shooting out, his wand held tight, the wand punctured the old man's chest, severing his heart valves, he would have died, but for a spell that a time in the past was considered worse than imperio.

The past was but a memory and the future a hope for peace.

Harry removed the wand, it was still dripping with his blood and drew it up to his own forehead and extracted the memory down to the hole he'd made.

The old man stared at him for a few moments.

"You know what you have to do." Harry said staring into the blank eyes.

Harry concentrated and the man disappeared.

"Good riddance Albus Dumbledore."

"Harry to Night Wolf, it's ready, evac of survivors?"

"_Confirmed Raven._"

"Good, I'm going to final attack, Raven out."

"_Good luck Raven, we will remember you."_

Harry was kneeling in _their_ control room in the centre of London, their ship was landed.

_It_ stood in front of him, looking down on him.

"Ha-rry Pott-er, you will be Exter-min-ated for crimes against the Da-leks." It said to him staring down at him, its eye looking down, Harry hoped this one felt pain.

Then he squeezed his fingers into his palm setting off the trigger.

In the space where his wings used to be, the space that he'd hacked off his wings for, the tightly compacted 'backpack nukes' went off they were a Night Wolf special, the same at what used to be Hogwarts.

Two huge enhanced mushroom clouds blossomed over Britain, in the second between initiation and explosion Harry laughed, something he hadn't done in…

--//

Jack leaned back watching Lt Harry Potter dream, or at least doze on the table. They'd been back for a little under and hour waiting for the team with the Doctor to return.

Harry's friend and Rose were both resting after their ordeal.

Harry had not wanted to rest but had fallen asleep while talking to him, he should feel affronted, but he wasn't, contact time travel as they were doing had its affects.

--//

Harry awoke with a shudder, sitting up off his arm where he'd been leaning against it, shaking the pins and needles out of it.

"Nice nap?" Jack inquired, smiling at Harry.

"Not at all, haven't had whacked out dreams like that since…" Harry smiled a reminiscent though not happy smile. "A short while ago."

"And the source of those dreams 'long ago'?"

"Dead burnt away." Harry said as he pushed himself up from the table and walked over to the kettle and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Want one?" Harry held up the cup.

"Sure."

Harry sat down with the two mugs.

"So Jack."

"Harry." Jack grinned over the steaming mugs.

"What say we just shag right here right now?" Harry asked sweeping the mugs and papers off the desk in one fell swoop.

--//

Harry really should have known better.

Hermione certainly did and had set up an additional jamming device where she and Rose were resting.

Harry had fallen into a light doze while listing to Captain Jack aurate about how he had slept with his executioner on a particularly bad mission.

Harry leaned back and up off his arm on which he'd been leaning when he'd begun dozing not 25 minutes ago,

Jack was there, leaning back on the chair at a precarious angle.

Harry looked at the table, it still had papers on it and there were no mugs on the ground.

There also wasn't that sense of a post coital response.

Harry took a moment to study Jack Harkness.

He certainly wasn't the sort of person he expected to be travelling with the Doctor.

Considering the Doctor's 'companions' tended to be female, with a few exceptions.

"Jack Harkness." Harry said aloud was one of these exceptions.

"Whispering my name you yourself Lt Potter?" Jack murmured as he opened an eye.

"I've woken up in the past yelling out my enemy's name, it doesn't mean that I'm going to end up sharing a bed and shagging him senseless." Harry paused for thought. "I think I've just imagined possibly the most disturbing image I could ever think of."

"Coffee will help." Jack said rising from his chair and walking over to the kettle as though he'd spent some time in the tented dome. "Want some?" He asked holding up a mug.

Harry just nodded and waited for the sense of déjà vu to evaporate.

Jack sat down with two mugs.

"So what happened to this enemy if not sleeping with him?" Harry winced. "Bad mental image, had some of those, mind probe related."

"Depends which enemy, one I watched die the other I burnt away in a sun."

"Nice." Jack said with a smile, every time he smiled it shone right up through his eyes.

Harry wondered if he was still dreaming.

"What were the dreams about?" Jack asked in a concerned voice.

Harry shrugged. "Destroying the world." Harry shrugged. "Actually just England, but taking the Daleks with it."

Jack nodded for a moment thinking.

"It's the temporal event, the alternate and possible histories will probably effect anyone whose subconscious isn't protected."

"Ah…" Harry nodded, Hermione had mentioned something like that in the past. "Hermione would have been smart enough to erect a jamming field to let her rest."

"You two shagging?" Jack asked.

"No, just friends. You and the Doctor rutting against the console?" Harry asked in an equally casual and straight forward manner.

Jack laughed.

"You think the Doctor the great Time Lord?"

"According to UNIT he's pretty much a-sexual….likes to travel with a lot of young women." Harry amended, Jack chuckled.

"Likes to have people around younger than him."

"That could be anyone on Earth Jack."

--//

Gilliam walked up to the main tent listening for a moment to Lt Potter talking with Harkness.

She'd just talked to Justin he was already working on an the first two fragments that he and Harry and Hermione and Rose Tyler had recovered.

His leg was still numb, but he'd tested it, scanned himself, there was no nerve damage, it was just stunned and would probably recover within 10 hours or so.

She'd left the Doctor to work with Justin with their fragment, he already had some ideas for interfacing them all to send individual signals down the time corridors to close them all off simultaneously and plug up the gap in space time.

"Potter."

"Gilliam, ma'am." Harry said looking up from his almost finished mug of coffee.

"Walk with me." She said gesturing out the tent.

Harry nodded and grabbed his coat. Leaving Jack to ponder alone.

Harry walked with Gilliam outside and looked across at the temporal anomaly.

"Can Jack be trusted?"

"Yes Gilliam, I believe so."

"We will need to adjust our teams, with only Hermione and Rose in shape to travel. I want you with me when we go to Shoreditch."

"With the Doctor?" Harry asked after a moment. Gilliam chuckled.

"Of course Lt Potter. Do you think Hermione will be able to handle Rose and Jack?"

Harry nodded.

"You seemed pretty chummy with him."

"He gave me no problems when we were out there. Justin mentioned something about us having to be apart of history…" Harry mentioned off hand. Gilliam stopped walking and looked at him. "It seemed to fit, but you're the archaeologists, not me." Harry shrugged a smile, Gilliam nodded.

"I'm sure we will all have reports to write when this is over Lt."

"Except the Doctor."

"Yes Lt about that, I want you to be ready in case the Doctor tries something when we complete all this…" Gilliam said looking at him. Harry met her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Harry nodded and walked off to contact the _Hattah_ to make suitable arrangements just in case.

"I've got something sorted." Harry reported a minute or two later.

"You'll be ready Lt Potter? The Doctor is a slippery agent when he wants something he'll go to any lengths to see it happen." Gilliam looked towards the domed tent where she knew the Doctor was working.

"I'll be watching Gilliam, I know, the Brig and I have spoken here and there about the Doctor, and what he's done." Harry replied watching Gilliam.

"Good Potter. With you accompanying me, Hermione will have Harkness and Rose Tyler, do you think she can handle them?" Harry nodded.

"What about support?" Harry asked as they walked toward the tent where Hermione was resting. Gilliam shook her head.

"The readings coming from the temporal event suggest possible back flow, we need to have the remain military presence here, just in case. Brock and Newman were injured with Hermione. Harkness seemed capable, so Justin informs me."

"He's trustworthy, more so than the Doctor I believe."

"That isn't hard Potter." Was Gilliam's response.

"How is Justin going with his work?" Harry asked as they continued to walk around the 'camp'.

Harry walked into where Hermione was resting, Gilliam had asked him to wake Hermione, they'd be going off on their second trip through the time corridor within the hour, supposedly every hour was vital, not that time really meant much when you were time travelling, but it was all subjective, or something like that.

Harry leant down to the camp bed that Hermione was lying happily (most likely) dream free, well at least freaky blow up the UK or weird déjà vu dream free.

"Hermione…" Harry said gently patting her shoulder.

Hermione made some noise before opening her eyes and staring at him.

"My what big eyes you have." She murmured.

"Ummm…all the better to…you know fairy tales weren't the Durseley's style, I was usually the sibling put to work in the basement or garden than going to the ball."

"Accompanied by your own prince Charming no doubt Harry." Hermione said pushing herself off the bed.

"Or Princess Charming, I'm not picky." Harry said with a smile. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yes Harry."

"Heard about your little bit of magic." Hermione just inclined an eyebrow, something she'd learnt from him. "I thought you weren't though the training yet." Hermione shrugged and went over to the kettle heating it up.

"Dire situation, suffocation isn't a nice way to go."

"Speaking as someone who's faced death." Harry started.

"Hey, I've faced death before, rock falls, Dalek bombs, killer curses and several types of bacteriological attack." Hermione started listing each one off on her hand.

Harry held up his hands. "Fine, fine. But suffocation isn't bad, bad…but there are worse."

"Such as?" Hermione quirked a smile.

"Being threatened by a 'dark lord'." Harry made air quotes.

"Well after the first time it become a bit passé."

"This is my life!" Harry said in mock offence.

"You're the one that said that!" Hermione hit him on his shoulder.

Harry laughed. "Fine. Good work on not dying through."

"Thank you. I guess you've woken me because we're going out again." Harry nodded. "What's the status of the fragments?"

"Gilliam told me that Justin thinks he can use the fragments to build a working temporal stabiliser that should be able to work with a chronon power converter to full the energy out of the event and make it fold neatly in on itself."

"Using the bits and pieces left behind to complete the fold? We can't have nearly enough to construct both a converter and a temporal stabiliser…" Hermione trailed off thinking to herself.

"Gilliam's contacting Night Wolf we're getting a lot of the time equipment in storage in, Justin's going to work on it while we're out."

"Out where?"

"I'm going with Gilliam and the Doctor to Shoreditch 1963."

63, that means…" Hermione grinned at him. Harry tried not to roll his eyes, of course the inner archaeologist in Hermione would be delighted about where she had to go, even if it did involve possible death and Daleks.

"Yeah. Ancient Egypt and if the DERE readings are correct." Hermione was practically jumping up and down and cut him off.

"Right near the Great Pyramids, Harry that's, it's…"

"Captain Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler are accompanying you."

"Rose…and Captain 'flirt and double entendre'?" Hermione looked at him.

"Gilliam's suggestion." Harry held up his hands.

"You'd rather I keep an eye on the Doctor?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No. Gilliam's right we do need to keep and eye on the Doctor. But Jack's military trained, or has seen enough 'situations'" Harry air quoted again. "To be useful."

"Rose is smart." Hermione nodded as she sipped her hot tea wincing at the heat slightly. "Ready to learn."

"Suppose that's why he picked her to travel with him. I'll see you at event before we leave." Harry paused at the threshold of the tent. "Remember desert camo." Harry reminded nodding to Hermione's current black 'regular' Night Wolf field clothing.

Hermione looked across the short distance between them, Harry and Gilliam were checking over their packs and weapons for their trip. They had a degree more weapons than Hermione recalled the last time.

Which was understandable the 'Shoreditch Incident' was a large Dalek conflict, before UNIT"s formation, two opposing Dalek forces, plus the Doctor, plus an ancient Time Lord weapon the Hand of Omega, plus a Dalek shuttle craft, a Dalek mother-ship in orbit and a variety of other things.

Allison Williams and Rachel Jenson's reports as well as Group Captain Gilmore's were very interesting reading.

Also what was interesting was what the Doctor, the short slightly Scottish one did, he seemed to share the ideas of this Doctor, he used Omega's hand to send the sun that was in the Dalek's home world solar system super nova.

Supposedly destroying the Daleks, or their home base, much as Harry did (on a smaller scale) with Voldemort.

Hermione wondered if Harry knew about that or appreciated the parallels.

Hermione looked over at the Doctor, Gilliam and Harry again.

Probably not.

"Ready to go Ms Granger?"

"It's Hermione." Hermione replied to Captain Jack Harkness, who like Harry was packing a lot of weaponry.

Hermione smiled to herself at her own thought double entendre, she briefly wondered if Harkness had make those pants look _that _good.

Her hands immediately dropped to the weapons she hand a FN Five-Seven and the S/K-2, just to make sure they were still there.

She had a renewed supply of Dalek Busters as did Jack and Rose, though this time they'd need to be a bit careful that they didn't do an secondary damage to the local environment.

Though small damage was already present, especially that Dalek that ended up in the hieroglyphs, not really damage per se, but hard to explain and some interesting theories formed by archaeologists who saw it and a thing which resembled a blue box.

"_A la recherche do temps perdu_." Hermione muttered to herself as she prepared to step through

"What does that mean?" Rose asked beside her.

"It's French. 'In search of lost time'." Jack answered on the other side of her.

"Marcel Proust." Hermione stated.

"Haven't met him, read it though, first edition."

"A _first edition…_" Hermione asked mildly surprised.

"Needed something to read while I waited for Pavel Samuilovich Urysohn to die." Jack added.

"Waiting for him to die." Rose repeated.

Jack shrugged.

Hermione turned to looked back at Harry and touched her mic link.

"We ready to go Harry?" She asked, favouring that against shouting the distance between them.

"_Yep, see you when we all return. Good luck."_

"Lets go." Hermione gestured.

"No need for ropes this time Hermione?" Rose asked as they approached the temporal event.

"Ropes, for time travel? What sort of time travel were you ladies doing that involved ropes and why didn't Harry and I need it?" Hermione didn't even justify Jack's comment with a look she just took the extra steps and walked into the event.

It was to say much smoother than their last trip, she could actually enjoy, be intrigued, fascinated and amazed by the journey and then she was standing on the rough rock and sand, the heat and the smell of ancient Egypt hitting her like a slap in the face.

Then there were also the not totally completed Great Pyramids of Giza.

Hermione was lost for words she just stared at where she was, _when_ she was.

--//

"We goin or what?"

"Men talk of killing time, while it slowly kills them Doctor."

"Dion Boucicault." The Doctor muttered.

"That's a rather gloomy outlook, or a feminist one Gilliam." Harry commented. "And yes Doctor we're ready to go." Harry said as he checked the P90 which was clipped to his tactical vest he wasn't going to take any chances, where they were heading was one of the more dangerous Dalek conflicts on Earth. _Two_ Dalek factions _both_ searching for a Time Lord device which had/would/was going to be (Harry decided that now was probably not the time to be trying to work out tenses), had been placed there by the Doctor.

Which meant that he intended for the Daleks to come/go to Earth and fight it out in England, never mind the people who got in the way.

Harry walked forwards and into the time corridor.

The Doctor looked at Gilliam.

"Ladies first." He gestured, Gilliam stared back at him. "Very well." He said with a sigh after a moment.

Harry was waiting for them on the other side, they were in a small courtyard.

"The area around is quiet enough, though there are so many temporal sources we're going to have a field day finding out which precise one is ours." Harry held up his computer.

"Well let's get started Lt." Gilliam turned and opened the door that lead out onto the road.

There was a Dalek waiting behind it.

--//

_The dream sequence existed as three different versions, but I'm mostly happy with this version._

_This chapter I originally had in mind to just be straight into 1963 and Ancient Egypt, but it developed along different lines this felt a more natural way to go after the events of the previous chapter._

_So the final pieces will come together next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders, only much of the plot, Night Wolf and a few other things are of my own creation (but inspired from many things under copyright, which aren't mine).

**Chapter 09**

Harry yelled or almost barked the order. "Get Down!" Before he started firing, never mind that the Doctor was in the way, the Doctor had survived enough things to be able to dodge some bullets, Harry assumed.

Gilliam thought several things upon seeing the Dalek, right up there was the 'Oh Shit!' thought. However instinct kicked in at roughly the same time as Potter barking an order.

Further down the list of thoughts, which came some where between reaction and rolling was the consideration about when the Dalek had come from.

The Dalek seemed poised to fire as Harry fired the P90 which was equipped with specially manufactured bullets, manufactured under a confidentiality agreement at the gun's manufacturing plant in Belgium exclusively for UNIT, while Night Wolf did put a lot into developing its S/K-2 especially for space based incursions on space craft there was equally a lot of R&D on 'conventional' weaponry, with Night Wolf's own specialty spin placed on it.

These bullets were tested and retested on a variety of physical extraterrestrial samples they had lying around, as well as all manner of Earth based materials.

So it was with great satisfaction that his section shot blinded and practically destroyed the Dalek's eyepiece.

That compounded the problem though, the Dalek started firing blind, which was good, and bad,

Harry did like wise, just not blind.

He aimed for the middle torso of the Dalek's casing the bullets ripping through the darkened bonded polycarbide armour of the Dalek and hitting the soft green flesh of the Dalek mutant within.

Harry kept his finger squeezed as he grabbed for his S/K-2 and started firing it in tandem with the P90, green deadly light flashing from the S/K-2, once, twice then the Dalek gave a gurgle and shuddered, halting in its movement and shrieks of "I cannot see, My vision is impaired."

Which Harry reflected if happened on a battlefield would get annoying very quickly.

"Gilliam you ok?" Harry asked as he pulled Gilliam up from where she'd thrown herself out of the way.

"Oh no, Don't worry about me." The Doctor grumbled beside them.

"That's ok, I wasn't." Harry smiled and then looked at the Dalek there was steam and a odd yet familiar stench coming from it. "Come on lets get out of here." He said as he grabbed a Dalek Buster from his pack and jabbed it in.

"Not dead enough Lt Potter?" Gilliam asked as she tightened her pack.

"Might have a homing beacon, we don't want this Dalek's taskforce locating the time corridor back to our time."

"Smart, but these Daleks have other machinations on their mutant minds." The Doctor said almost sneering at the Dalek as they passed it.

Harry quickly closed the door and walked away, the Dalek exploded behind them, the door barely staying solid.

--//

Hermione stared for a few moments more than she should have.

"The Great Pyramids of Giza." She said to herself, before correcting herself in her head. It wasn't _The_ great pyramids, not when there was only one of them.

That was what was amazing that there was only one pyramid dominating the skyline.

The tallest building in the world until 1311 when the Lincoln Cathedral was completed topping the Great Pyramid, which was in the future, for now it was the tallest and it was grand.

Hermione turned as Harkness sighed beside her.

"Once you've seen one pyramid…" He trailed off, Hermione resited the urge to hit him.

"And how many pyramids have you seen _Captain _Harkness?" She asked.

"Pyramids of Giza, when they're finished, Pyramids on Mars, Pyramids of Yemaya 4 and I've been to the Aztec pyramids to pick up some anachronistic things from Yetaxa's tomb."

Hermione blinked and then grabbed her computer out of a pocket and looked at it. This time she had to sigh with relief, there it wasn't like last time.

"What's it sayin?" Rose asked beside her as she wiped her forehead, Rose's hair was already flatted under her hat but it was damp with sweat around her face.

Hermione had been on hotter planets than ancient Egypt, so while it was warm it wasn't boiling hot and requiring suits and UV protection paste to survive.

"Four distinct energy traces two of them at least we sort of know what they are." Hermione said her hand drifting to her weapons again.

"_We _do?" Harkness asked.

"It's this way, where Menkaure's Pyramid will be." Hermione jabbed a thumb in a direction and started off.

"How'd you know what it is, there's no one to know, not like where we went." Rose asked.

"Nor the swinging 70s."

"How was that by the way?" Hermione asked curiously as they walked over the less than sandy desert.

"Exciting, Daleks, danger and…" Jack faltered. "Lt Potter is…"

"Captain Jack stumped, about someone younger no less." Rose smirked.

Jack grinned. "I'm still younger than the Doc."

"Only the pyramids are older than the Doctor, even that's probably questionable."

"So how'd you know about em, who's there?" Rose nodded towards the large mostly complete pyramid.

"Well according to some reports and some interesting hieroglyphs…"

"The Daleks?" Jack interrupted.

"And an odd blue box." Hermione smiled watching Jack and Rose.

"The Doctor." Jack whistled. "He does get around."

--//

Harry walked down the street as they tried to isolate the energy readings, which was difficult at best.

"They fragment and the remanents of the time craft could be anywhere Gilliam. We've got…" Harry stared at the sensor readings for a moment counting them up. "Within the Shorditch area there are at least 4 big energy sources, there's temporal energy everywhere and…" Harry trailed the three of them turned a corner coming to where their road crossed with another, a young woman walked and didn't notice them.

"Stealth, now." Hissed Gilliam's voice into his mic. Harry didn't argue slapping the pouch on his tactical vest that held the spell activators that rendered him invisible for a time.

The Doctor didn't hear Gilliam's order, he did have a radio, Harry had insisted, though he had turned it off as soon as Lt Harry Potter was out of sight.

"Come on professor I thought we were heading back, less Dalek hunting more…"

"Just a second Ace." The short man with a Scottish burr said as he looked down the road and saw a man in a leather jacket looking around as though he'd lost something.

"Professor?" Ace came over to look at him.

"Just wait Ace, keep an eye out for Daleks."

"With what? You smashed up my bat." She complained.

"Use your initiative Ace, I'll only be a minute." He said as he walked down the road to the man who had his hands stuffed in his jacket.

Harry watched _the Doctor_ this was the one that the Brigadier had met, the one the had wiped bits of the Brig's memories…there was something dark about him. Even if his outfit was less than mysterious with the question mark jumper, it was like Dumbledore and his purple starred robes.

"What are you doing here you're going to ruin everything."

"Know who I am then?" The Doctor in the leather jacket asked.

"_You _should know that _I_ know who you are, what are you doing here?"

"Not leaving notes for myself that's for sure." He countered his previous self's accusations.

"Necessary precautions, nothing more." The Scottish Doctor muttered. The leather jacketed one snorted.

"Sure, you better get going, _Ace_ is waiting."

"You know what is going to happen we could save a lot of heartache."

"Doesn't work like that even you with your messages should know the 'timey-wimey'" The leather jacketed Doctor made air quotes and pulled a sarcastic face.

"Yes 'wibbley-wobbley' very droll." The Scottish Doctor muttered before turning and walking away striding with his black and red umbrella as something exploded around the corner.

"Ace!" The Scottish Doctor took off at run.

"And here was me worrying about meeting you before we met. You don't pay attention to any of those so called laws." Gilliam muttered behind the Doctor.

"He does." Harry nodded towards the corner. "So what's the game plan, or do we check out all the places that the Daleks are?"

The Doctor withdrew something from his pocket, it was something he'd adapted in the interim time while they'd been back in their original timezone.

"Let me 'ave a look." He frowned, Harry looked at his screen, it was exactly the same as the readings he was getting.

"Well from here we can get to…the school, the Dalek's base in,,," Harry trailed off and looked at Gilliam, they were both visible once more.

"Ratcliffe's yard, Coal Hill School are the two primary sites for the two Dalek forces." Gilliam answered Harry's unspoken question.

Harry nodded, he knew the basics of this conflic, the Daleks' tactics, their motivations, how they worked. He needed to in his work, both on a ship and on the ground, but he left the salient details to the archaeologists and historians.

"Ratcliffe's yard is just behind us, _he_ just left there with an annoyed Black Dalek." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Well it's the closest we'll check that out first." Gilliam said looking around.

"Better be quick." Harry said looking down at his computer adjusting the scan and then checking the rounds he had in his weapon. "We're about to head into a whole load of problems."

"Which kind? We're in the middle of London with two separate Dalek factions, a remote stellar manipulator." Gilliam smiled at the Doctor as he looked at her. "Two incarnations of the Doctor, bits of a Dalek craft from our own time and a time corridor that leads back to where we started." Gilliam listed off for Harry as he looked around the corner and lead them onward.

"These readings suggest a craft approaching from high orbit preparing to make planet fall." Harry said looking at the readings before replacing it in his pocket.

"That's the Imperial Daleks' shuttlecraft." The Doctor supplied.

"Do they call themselves that or is that just an imposed name for them?" Gilliam asked curiously, Harry smiled that was the sort of question Hermione would've asked. Not for instance how many are we likely to face? He already knew that one, and considering where they were going to be heading that was all manner of not good; it was the same place they were going, the same place they'd just arrived at.

"Not good…" Harry muttered to himself looking at the bodies around them.

"This explains the readings then, our temporal fragment probably isn't here, if it was they'd be using this as an additional power source." She nodded toward the coffin like box.

The Doctor was looking at it almost reverentially.

The Doctor looked at the box, could feel it's sentience, its telepathy reaching out to him, as a Time Lord as a Gallifreyan, Omega's hand, the most powerful remote stellar manipulator a tool as much as it was a weapon. One of Gallifrey's most awesome devices, and here it was laying wait for the Daleks to come and steal it, waiting for _Davros_ to steal it.

The thought made him sick to his stomach that the Daleks would even touch one of Gallifrey's most powerful tools.

"Potter?" Gilliam asked as Harry returned from his 'look around'.

"Nothing here, there's a concentration of temporal energy in there." He jabbed a thumb toward the building which appeared to be Ratcliffe's office. "And that." He pointed at the coffin shaped box.

"The most likely location is Coal Hill School then." Gilliam said looked towards the Doctor for a second who was still staring intently at the Hand of Omega.

"Or somewhere else that's being washed out by all this temporal energy that we're, oh crap." Harry said and rushed over pulling the Doctor away from the hand, he roughly pulled himself out of Harry's grip and was about to speak when a group of Daleks came through the gates.

"Just great." Harry muttered to himself. Pulling his pack off.

"You can't destroy them. The damage to the timelines…" The Doctor said with an edge of worry before muttering to himself.

"Yes the 'Web of Time' and all that." Gilliam muttered to him as she watched the influx of grey to almost black Daleks, no sign of 'The' Black Dalek yet. Though the Dalek commanders were only ever slightly more talkative than the 'soldier' Daleks, the soldiers usually tried to blow themselves up before you could get any useful intelligence out of them.

Harry looked around the small area they were in, it was right behind the Hand of Omega, they were hidden from view by some shelves, which if the Daleks came any close wouldn't hide them at all.

He contemplated just misting them all out of here, but so close to a 'remote stellar manipulator' that could modify stars, plus the time corridor nearby that had been recently…had something done to it, without a close look he could only guess. Hopefully it would make their journey back to their original time less like a washing machine and more like…well more pleasant at any rate.

Harry rummaged down through his bag before smiling as his hand clasped on what looked like an aerosol can.

"Come on." He practically hissed, though not so far as it dissolved into _actual _hissing, though he did wonder what the Doctor might think, especially away from his TARDIS with the wonder-translation abilities, of course there was a TARDIS around here somewhere, which was influencing and affecting their scans as well as all the other stuff.

Harry looked at the end wall.

"This should open out to the other street this place backs onto." He whispered mainly to himself.

"First sign of madness." The Doctor muttered.

"Then you're long past it Doctor." Gilliam murmured.

Harry leant forward out of his hiding place and sprayed a large area with the spray can, releasing an arid smell and spraying a fine spray onto the wall. There was an almost silent hissing as the compound went to work on the brickwork.

Harry replaced the can in his pack and removed a second and sprayed it on the wall.

Quickly it fell apart, crumbling to their feet revealing the street behind.

"Go." Harry said pushing the Doctor forward. He gazed one final time at the Hand before crouching and rushing through.

Harry looked at the hole he'd made, a Dalek might manage to get through, and the white and gold Dalek faction made their attack on the front of Ratcliffe's yard over powering the Black Dalek's forces with superior firepower, rather than any real sense of tactics.

He removed his wand and a few wand movements and some transfiguration and the hole was replaced with something which looked more or less like the wall that he'd removed, give or take a pigment or five.

--//

It was a steep set of stairs leading down into a cavern.

Hermione swept the torch around as they descended down the stairs, she'd allowed Jack to take the lead, just in case there was anything nasty that was going jump out and suckle them to death, she was sure that Jack would enjoy a good suckling.

Hermione didn't consider herself an expert on ancient Egyptian architecture, but she knew that there wasn't a cavern that went down this far Menkaure's Pyramid or where it _would_ be built.

Especially given the formation of the steps and the walls, nothing from this point in Earth's history could have created steps and walls this smooth and functional.

But the Daleks wouldn't have carved steps from solid rock either.

There was also the worrying its on the insider of her mind, a crawling sensation that was something to be concerned about, then she walked into the back of Jack Harkness.

"Reached the bottom." He said needlessly.

They were standing in front of a piece of rock. Which was annoying.

Hermione approached the piece of rock and looked down at her computer.

"There's definitely two power sources beyond this, one temporal one…one not so…" She trailed off looking at the piece of rock then reached forward running her hands over it, feeling the grooves and indentations in the rough rock. She made a noise of realisation.

"What is it?" Rose asked voice barely above a whisper.

"It's Osiran." Hermione said in response and then turned to look at Jack he regarded her curiously.

"Why're looking at me?"

"You've been to the Pyramids of Mars." Hermione stepped away from the rock and motioned towards it.

"After archaeologists had been through it, no doors to open. Sorry." He said with a shrug. Hermione again resisted the urge to shoot him…then berated herself, then thought again, maybe on stun, in the leg.

"Okay, well I know some stuff about Osirian technology."

"Really?" Jack sounded amazed.

"Not really, but we know a few things about the Osirans…very big on iconography…" Hermione continued to mutter to herself as she ran her hands over the wall.

"You know what this is probably…" She said after a long while.

"What?" Rose asked, she was leaning against the opposite wall.

"Power supply for Sutekh's chamber, they'd need one as a backup for the Martian link. From what I've read."

Jack and Rose exchanged a look.

"Now…press here and…" Hermione pushed down on a seemingly flat piece of rock. The solid rock she was standing before shimmered and change.

"Stand up both of you." Hermione hissed staring at it, the itch inside her head increased, it felt like suggestive curse, it made her want to leave quite fast.

Before her were inlaid patterns, lines and if she had access to the Night Wolf linguistic database probably symbology which would be recognised.

But without it she'd need to do some major guess work.

"Okay that means…" Hermione muttered to herself, symbology, especially how she moved her arms was probably important.

"Why are we standing up?"

"Symbology is important, umm okay we need to make the sign of the Eye of Horus." She said raising her arms up forming her hands into an eye shape.

"Who was Horus?" Rose whispered to Jack.

"Horus and the other Osirans imprisoned Sutekh in Egypt after…something." Jack answered as he watched what Hermione was doing and followed her lead.

As they finished the wall they were standing in front of slid away.

"Not so hard."

"This probably isn't the first." Hermione muttered as she walked through.

Behind them the wall slid back, trapping them in a long seemingly endless corridor.

Hermione just shrugged, every maze had an exit, which in past experience ended in pain and suffering and the occasional good ending where pain and suffering was only a bi-product.

--//

The Doctor walked with Harry and Gilliam on either side of them, they were walking toward Coal Hill school when they walked literally into a war.

"Oh fu—." Harry said as a bolt of blue energy flew their way from a gunmetal grey Dalek, firing on a larger group of white and gold Daleks.

Harry shoved the Doctor and Gilliam to the ground before disappearing.

Gilliam looked around as Harry disappeared and pressed herself to the ground, in a vain hope that the Daleks wouldn't shoot at them, the were seemingly too busy shooting at other Daleks.

But even the Daleks couldn't be blind to them.

Then a raven landed between them and they disappeared just as a Special Weapons Dalek fired near their position, should they have been there and the blast not killed them their ear drums would have been perforated if not burst by the change in air pressure.

However they reappeared slightly closer to Coal Hill School.

Gilliam pushed herself off the ground and looked around the raven disappeared and then reappeared a short distance behind them, the Doctor was still looking forward and didn't see the raven glide down morphing into Lt Potter.

"Neat trick, how'd you do it?" The Doctor was brandishing his sonic screwdriver and waving it around and over Gilliam and Harry.

"You'd prefer we were another temporal anomaly? It's not as though this place doesn't have enough of them to last." Harry asked raising and eyebrow at the violet light emitting from the sonic screwdriver. "How close are we to the school?"

"Still a short distance, I've got more distinct readings." Gilliam studied her computer's readings as Harry removed his from a pocket.

"One's his TARDIS."

"Oi not me, _him_." The Doctor jabbed a hand backwards.

"Whatever the _other_ Doctor's TARDIS is probably over washing our scans, but it looks like what we're looking for is in the school."

"So why can't you just do whatever you did and get us there?" The Doctor looked between Harry and Gilliam, Harry looked back at the Doctor with a blank stare.

"Come on lets get going." Harry said looking down at his computer and walking off.

It wasn't that he couldn't get them to the school, he probably could, bring that up to a definite if he had the chance to do a scout before hand.

But it was the Doctor, and despite being the first time meeting the Doctor Harry had more than a few misgivings, especially the way he violated the Brig's trust, wiping bits of his memory, for an almost petty reason, it wasn't as if the Brig hadn't met the Doctor 'out of sequence', but the Doctor still had to wipe or hide bits of the Brig's memory of the Vardan invasion.

"We should wait here." The Doctor motioned to an empty house opposite the school.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The Imperial Dalek shuttle craft is still here, we need to wait until the Daleks return."

"With the Hand of Omega?" Gilliam asked curiously, the Doctor tensed at the name of the device.

"it would be safer." The Doctor stared at them.

Harry weighed it up, if they made a move now they faced running into Group Captain Gilmore and his men, as well as the returning Dalek force, and there was the aforementioned Dalek shuttlecraft which probably had all range of sensors, especially if it had travelled in time to get here.

"Very well." Harry muttered and followed the Doctor into the deserted house.

Harry half expected him to start making tea, but the look the Doctor gave him suggested that _he_ was the one who should be making it. Harry resisted the urge to stun the Doctor and only didn't carry through with it because hauling the Doctor's unconscious form around would be marginally more annoying than how he was now.

--//

It appeared they come to the end, and where the two energy sources were closest.

It had been like her GCSE exams, only harder and slightly more life threatening.

Rose pulled her hat off once more in an attempt to get all the sand out of her hair, why she had to be the one chose to be stuck why Hermione and Jack got to do the chosing and questions, Jack could have played the damsal in distress just as well as she could, probably better, he'd probably enjoy being rescued.

The 'control room' was low key, so low key there wasn't anything here, but Hermione could feel the itching in her mind ebbing away, which was a good thing, or a bad thing which meant that she was about to die, so she hoped on the former.

"Over here." Jack called to her pointing to a section of wall where a series of cables were lashed into the wall.

"Looks promising." Hermione said as they followed the cables where the sort of just shifted to the left of vision and disappeared.

"That's odd." Hermione said and looked at her computer, the readings definitely suggested a temporal source 'in front of them' it just wasn't being definite about where.

"Maybe I can get in." Rose asked walking forward hands out, but before she realised it she was on the other side of the room looking back the considerable distance between them.

"Weird." Hermione muttered.

"Very weird. Rose come on back." Jack called. Rose made it back in less time than it had taken to go across the first time.

"Some sort of space warping effect, probably from the Osirin's power source relay, interacting with the Dalek's spacio-temporal time machine." Jack reeled off.

"Look at you all…technobabble." Rose teased.

"So Captain Harkness how do you suggest we get in."

"Join hands and…think of England." Jack said offering and arm to each. "Ladies?" He smiled.

"How does this help?" Rose asked taking his arm, Hermione stared at him.

"Well?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips looking at him.

"You've travelled in time, Rose has and I have, all different manner, more or less." Jack said at Rose's curious look. "By joining hands and aiming for a specific point."

"We short out the temporal differential and are able to pass across the warped point in space time." Hermione said after moment smiling and taking his arm.

"A woman on each arm the last time I had this…"

"Can we have a run down of Harkness's sexcapades after we get through this?" Hermione asked with a sigh as she grabbed at her S/K-2 and primed it to 'kill'.

"If you want, then we can practice." He said, Hemrione could practically see the grin, despite that her senses were momentarily overloaded by the passaged across the warped areas, before it was totally cleared she started firing at anything vaguely pepper pot shaped before taking a rolling lunge away from Harkness and tried to blink away the spots in her eyes.

Hermione could vaguely her the cries of Daleks over the ringing in her ears as she eased herself up, looking around the white and grey areas of the Dalek craft.

"_Clear_." Jack's voice came over the radio. Hermione looked around as her vision swam back into fullness.

Before her were three dead Daleks that she'd fired on, she made her way over to where Jack was waiting with Rose there were another four Daleks, their eyestalks down, dead.

"Ok let's find this piece and get out of here." Hermione said glancing at the Dalek.

These Daleks had been far more busy than the others she'd encountered Hermione decided as they walked into a dimly lit room filled with vats and machinery.

This was something she'd never seen before, read some fleeting descriptions of here and there, but never seen.

It was quite creepy.

Vats upon vats of mutant creatures, growing, awaiting a place in the the casings on the other side of the room.

There was more than enough to create an army from these things and most likely go out and subjugate the human race prior to a point where they could put up any semblance of a fight, human history would end in ancient times subjugated as part of the might Dalek empire.

The thought made a chill run down her spine as Jack came up behind her.

"Checked out everything else, readings are…oh…"

"Yes just what I was thinking." Hermione said. "The fragment must be somewhere in here, each of these mutants is registering a temporal source, it must be something feeding them."

"Making them time sensitive." Jack concluded.

"Rose you alright?" Jack asked concerned behind him.

"Just…just looking, they look, different."

"Different mutations along the years, I think these are half grown as well."

"They're babies?" Rose asked almost curious.

Hermione snorted. "You could think of them like that, but they're as close to clones as makes no difference." She shone her torch toward a bank of controls between two long rows of vats. "Down there."

"Why does it need to be so dark?" Rose wondered out loud.

"Good point." Jack answered. "What are we going to do about these when we leave?"

"Can't we just you know leave them?" Rose asked looking around concerned.

"Take a leaf out of Harry's book, we'll blow them all up, use all the Dalek Busters we've got." Hermione said as they reached the control panel. Hermione crouched down before sitting down and staring under the panel.

"I see it…Jack can you get the tool kit out of my bag?" Hermione said as she looked under the panel.

Rose left the two to work on their getting the piece out and walked along the vats looking at the baby Daleks swimming in the viscous water.

They looked nothing like the Dalek she'd met.

But they still looked…alive there was an eye, a brain of sorts and…she peered closer staring into the vat…

Hermione pushed the wires and metal she'd cut away off herself as Jack offered her a hand, she pulled herself up. The fragment had been introducing a temporal mutagenic element to the Dalek mutants, it was probably originally from some part of the environmental system, or it might have been deliberately engineered for this task.

She was just securing it in her bag when she heard a gargled scream as Rose came rushing towards them, sheer terror in her eyes, and Hermione instantly realised why.

"Rose!" Jack shouted rushing to her side. Whipping out a knife to cut the mutant which had latched itself to her neck off.

"Be careful the…"

"I know…!" Jack snarled, working gently and delicately before throwing the mutant into the depths.

Hermione pressed antibacterial patches to Rose's neck where it had latched itself on.

"Th…Thanks." Rose coughed.

"Here." Hermione broke out a few tablets and handed them to Rose.

"What is it?"

"Wide spectrum anti-virals, anti-radiation and an anti-mutagen. Just in case."

Rose nodded swallowing them with a wince with some water.

"Was just looking and then…it jumped out of the vat…I thought…" Rose shook her head.

Hermione nodded and grabbed the Dalek Busters that she'd tied together, planting bunches near each rack, she'd disabled the timer and primed them, when the first explosion went off they'd all go off.

As they got out to the point they went in she set the timer and chucked it down the corridor and rushed to Jack's arm as they rushed out.

The out going experience was no better than the in-going one.

The there was a rumble and a noise, the space where they had been seemed to shimmer and then there was an in-rush of air.

"Implosion." Jack muttered. Then the alarms, or what was probably an alarm started to sounds and the room they were in started to shake, sand and rock falling around them.

"There's no way we can escape through all those traps…" Rose said eyes wild.

"Look." Jack pointed. A set of door slid open, through to the stairs where they'd started.

"Come on." Hermione said grabbing Rose's hand and pulled her out of the way of falling rock.

--//

"President Elect of the High Council of Time Lords, Keeper of the Legacy of Rassilon, Defender of the Laws of Time, Defender of Gallifrey…"

"_He's_ got a long enough title doesn't he?" Harry whispered from their vantage point on the stairs, they'd tracked the energy source to what looked to be a Dalek transmate base here in the basement.

Unfortunately Group Captain Gilmore, Alison Williams, Rachel Jenson and _that Doctor_ were sitting around watching TV."

"We should go, leave them to it."

"No, Doctor, I want to hear this." Gilliam said, Harry raised an eyebrow.

Harry watched as the Doctor identified the other being as 'Davros', Harry recognised the name, very vaguely as the creator of the Daleks, supposedly.

The Doctor looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Unlimited Rice Pudding!"

Harry frowned and mouthed mainly to himself 'Unlimited rice pudding?'

"I programmed the Hand of Omega to fly into Skaro's sun sending it supernova."

"Super what?"

"Blew it up."

"The resulting explosion destroyed Skaro, and the feedback destroyed the mothership."

"Come on, you've 'eard 'im." The Doctor muttered grabbing Gilliam's shoulder and motioning her up the stairs, Harry nodded, those downstairs would probably be coming their way soon.

Harry watched as Group Captain Gilmore, and the others left the basement.

"Lets go." Harry muttered wandering back down the stairs.

The transmat was a mess, it looked as though someone had taken a bat to it and then re-wired it.

Harry looked at his scans, it said that their fragment was somewhere around here.

"You getting the same readings?" Harry asked looking around the dark basement.

"Yes Potter, directional, but…"

"Diffused." The Doctor answered.

Harry stood thinking for a moment before walking over to the base of the transmat moving the TV that was sitting there and pulled out a torch, examining the remains of the transmat.

"Do you have anything to enlighten on this Doctor?"

"Nope." He said leaning back watching Harry stare at the remains of the transmat.

"There's still power, I think maybe, the fragment is caught up in here, especially if this was used as a bridgehead for the _Imperial_ Daleks' attack. Gilliam can you pass me the tool kit from my bag?" Harry gestured his bag he'd pulled off so he could climb over to the transmat.

Gilliam handed him a flat pouch, Harry removed several tools and began work.

Harry was glad that he'd studied a lot of the UNIT ships and the stuff at Night Wolf, because this thing was in bad shape, it'd probably still work, though he didn't want to have to actually go through it.

"Ok I've spliced together the remains of the re-integration circuits and disengaged the recall, so if there are any Dalek craft in orbit, or through time it shouldn't try and grab them." Harry said pushing himself away from the transmat holding a golden rod, which was actually a solid Dalek plunger which he'd welded soldered into the remains of the front panel and controller of the transmat.

"Just need a decent voltage to kick the process off…" Harry looked to the two people before him.

Gilliam looked around and saw the TV. Harry followed her line of sight. He shrugged.

"Could work." It took him a few seconds to rig up a power line from the TV's cord.

"Ok, he reached out with the power cords, there was a hum and then the transmat exploded.

"Crap." Harry muttered waving away the smoke and looked expectedly at the base of the transmat.

There wasn't anything there.

"Bugger." He said out loud.

"There's something there." Gilliam said, coughing out the smoke.

Harry waved his hand over the base of the transmat and looked back at Gilliam.

"It's a temporal element." The Doctor moved in front of him, wriggling his fingers and seemingly pulled a golden sphere out of nothingness. "Need a time sensitive to get at it." He dropped it into Gilliam's hand.

They were just leaving the basement when someone called.

"Stop!" There was a click of a safety being clicked off.

"Just when I thought it would be an easy walk back home." Harry muttered and went for his weapon.

"Put your hands up, now!" Harry looked over, the man looked to have the rank of Private.

"Look Private we're from…" Gilliam shot him a look, then he remembered, UNIT wasn't formed until a few years later.

"If you'll just let us explain ourselves Private everything will be simple." Gilliam said calmly.

'Yeah, we're from the future, trying to save the Earth, oh and we've got a future version of the man who's helping you against the Daleks, did you know they're also from the future?' Harry thought cynically to himself.

"Get Group Captain Gilmore on the radio." The Private turned and shouted to someone, Harry shot him as he turned away.

"Time to leave I think." Harry said and turned walking fast towards a door.

--//

As they exited the caved the whole ground seemed to explode and sink ever so slightly.

"Won't that let out Sutekh?" Jack asked after catching his breath.

"No…" Hermione took a deep breath of the hot afternoon air. "Sutekh's chamber is breached in the 1910s, there's still a forcefield sustained from Mars holding him, but…" She paused to take a drink of her water bottle before coughing up some of the sand and dust, it had been a pretty hard slog from the main chamber and up the stairs. "How Marcus Scarman was able to get that close to Sutekh was always a mystery, it'll probably take that long for the power to wind down."

"Two and a half thousand years for the power from that to run down?" Rose looked back what used to be the cavern, now just low point in the sand.

"Osirian tech, lasts for ages." Jack commented. "Why I enjoy a good tan…"

"Yeah I'm sure you do, probably naked with plenty of oil." Hermione countered.

"And two nubile young ladies for company." Rose joked as she pulled on her hat.

"The afternoon sun's coming up we'll be cooked if we don't get back soon." Jack gestured the sun.

"It's not that hot." Hermione grumbled before removing her computer and gesturing a direction.

"You've been hotter places?"

"Plenty, none of them have names before you ask."

"Why not?" Rose asked, she was looking better now that they were out of the cavern.

Hermione shrugged. "UN stuff, we can't name and actual name because of the rules and regs, and even if I told you a name would it make any difference?"

"Spose not." Rose conceded.

They found the time corridor quite easily, though it was a hard walk back up to the point where it the time corridor was, Hermione could swear that the fragment was deceptively heavy for its size.

Walking up the time corridor, feeling the time energies transporting them back, it was refreshing to be out of the sun.

As she exited the time corridor, Jack and Rose behind her she came face to face with two Daleks.

--//

_I think I've managed to top my previous 'references' record._

_This chapter is set in 1963, during __Remembrance of the Daleks__ (for Harry, the Doctor and Gilliam). For Hermione, Jack and Rose she mentions Daleks at the Great Pyramid which is __The Daleks' Master Plan__ (although they don't meet any Daleks from that story. Also referenced is the __Pyramids of Mars __(that's where all the Sutekh stuff comes from). _

_Jack also mentioned Yemaya _4 (from the Virgin New Adventures novel Sleepy), and Yetaxa's tomb appears in _The Aztecs_

_Some parts where Harry and the others are watching the 7__th__ Doctor and everything are actual pieces of dialog (including the Rice Pudding) part._

_During the 7__th__ and 9__th__ Doctor's meeting they both mention 'wibbley-wobbley, timey-wimey'. This comes from __Blink and Time Crash__, the way they reference it is about how the 7__th__ Doctor saw the 5__th__ and how I imagine the 9__th__ does also._

_Also how Rose gets the mutant stuck to her neck is an in-direct homage to __Genesis of the Daleks_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders, only much of the plot, Night Wolf and a few other things are of my own creation (but inspired from many things under copyright, which aren't mine).

**Chapter 10**

Hermione fought several responses to the situation before her, she'd seen others and responded to similar situations in the past on digs by grabbing her weapon and firing off multiple shots. That was what she resisted from doing for a brief moment.

In that brief moment she took in the condition of the Dalek's eye stalk, gunstick and plunger of 'manipulator arm'. The eye stalks of the two Daleks were down, the same with the gun sticks and plungers.

Beside her Jack tensed.

"It's okay, they're dead." She said exhaling.

"You sure?" Rose asked, her voice tight.

Hermione nodded stepping forward and lifted the plunger arm and allowed it to drop back down as she did so she could see the bullet holes in the side of the Dalek and the distinct smell of dead Dalek emanating from them.

"Totally dead judging by the pungent aroma." Hermione could tell Jack was grinning or at least flirting with the dead Dalek without even turning around.

"Come on Rose, lets get you to the tent, make sure you're all cleaned up." Hermione led them away from the mouth of the time corridor.

That had been 4 hours ago.

Now they busy sorting out how to assemble to fragments they'd collected to direct their chronon potential at the time corridor to, together with a temporal stabiliser close of the rent in space time.

That was the theory any way.

Now that they had all the fragments on 'this' side of the time corridor it was exasperating things, Daleks were coming down the time corridor, finding their way to their time zone.

Harry waved his wand, carefully moving the Dalek carcasses out of the way of the time corridor so they could monitor it unimpeded by carcasses shrapnel.

He left Hermione, Justin and the Doctor and co to work on the equipment, he wasn't sure he'd like to work in such close quarters with the Doctor.

With Dumbledore it had been a twinkle of the eye, a piercing gaze. According to the Brigadier it was a touch of the finger, that was what the Doctor had done to the Brigadier, selectively wiping out his memories.

It made Harry's skin crawl thinking that the Doctor could do that, especially after everything he'd been through, he needed to remember it and would probably kill the Time Lord if he'd done a similar thing to him.

"Oi, Lt Potter." Harry turned sliding his wand back into his tactical vest and placing a hand on his weapon as the Doctor approached, how the Doctor was able to make Lieutenant sound like _Lt_ was a mystery to Harry.

"Yes Doctor?" Harry asked looking at the Doctor in the eyes, staring into the dark storminess within, which wasn't much really, though they were deceptively old.

"Gonna need some more power than you've got here. Send down the TARDIS and we should 'ave this sorted out in no time."

"How much power do you need?" Harry asked nodding slightly in the direction of the computer. The Doctor looked down almost surprised, either that Harry had noticed or that he was carrying it.

Harry looked at the computer, the power requirements were large, through not impossible, and Harry certainly wasn't going to let the Doctor jump in his TARDIS and spin off to undo Night Wolf or something like that.

"I'll get it sorted, we won't need _your_ TARDIS Doctor." Harry said and walked away to contact _Hattah_.

Harry watched as the large truck shimmered into reality before him.

It was UNIT's heavy transporter, specially designed with magical wood lining along the chassis to make it light enough to be driven on the road, although given its size it was hardly ever driven on the road as it required one and half lanes to drive comfortably.

The truck contained the Icelandic Fusion generator, the portable version of those that were installed on the UNIT vessels.

Inside the large truck contained the more or less automated, with all the requisite safety systems and power output and control systems build in and around the truck which accounted for it's large size compared to other systems.

"Package received _Hattah_." Harry spoke into his mic as he walked over and climbed up the short ladder into the truck to begin the power-up and checks of the generator.

Hermione followed the Doctor as they went out to see if Harry had got the power sorted out. Really she thought Harry would have been better at constructing the temporal stabiliser with them, but she conceded to herself that given his friendship with the Brigadier it was understandable, behind her she could see just in her peripheral vision Rose and Jack following her, following the Doctor.

"What is that?" Jack called out looking at the dull grey and green truck.

Harry looked out of the door and climbed down, opening a door at the base of the truck allowing access to cables and power-out controls.

"Your power you needed Hermione and Doctor." Harry smiled at them as the Doctor's face dropped further than it had thus far, it made Harry slightly satisfied making the Doctor surprised and annoyed at the same time.

Harry had eventually agreed to work with them, between battling off the temporal surges which brought various Daleks through the time corridor, and other assorted nasties.

Harry found himself under the collection of materials they'd lashed together from everything that Night Wolf had sent down from storage, remnants back from the 70s and further, when the Doctor used to be a part of UNIT, right through to various left overs they'd found or had been deposited on Earth.

Harry looked at the five cables he had in his hands and the ports at the back of the equipment, they wouldn't all fit.

"Now connect the red to the yellow socket." The Doctor said, Harry could sense that he was leaning back in a chair, he couldn't see him, but he sounded too smug to be standing over him, and for that matter Harry didn't want him to be standing over him.

It didn't help that there was no yellow socket.

There was an orangy blue one, Harry jammed the cable in there, he wasn't rewarded in an electrical socket or the tent exploding so he took that as a sign to continue best guessing and ignore the Doctor.

Hermione watched Harry under the console as he pieced together the cables into the back of the 'construction' they'd created from the containers and boxes that had been sent down, a lot of it was positively archaic, well old at least, tubes and electronics that predated the printed circuit that came out of boxes labelled 'possible time manipulation technology'. Of course she'd seen plenty of technology like it on digs and in Night Wolf's library archive, but actually seeing everyone pick through these things to piece together a control mechanism to stabilise and shut down the time corridor was something else.

She was also deliberately not watching the Doctor, Jack and Rose _because_ they were taking Harry's obscured view to do something, the Doctor kept surreptitiously taking pieces and joining them together with his sonic screwdriver and then placing them in his pocket.

Harry dragged himself back out brushing the remnants of the cables off himself and looked around, Justin was still bent over interface trying to make the stabiliser; built from 1970s through to 2000s work together with the power converter they'd use to fold up the time corridor. Hermione was sitting back glancing at a computer monitor and eyeing the Doctor and his companions.

"How're the connections Justin?"

"They should be good I'm not getting any feedback and nothing's shorting so it looks like I just need to make sure it's all tied together, we'll need to run up to half power though."

"I'll go check the generator." Harry said looking at the Doctor who seemed to be trying to act nonchalant and innocent.

Hermione got up to leave also.

"Where're you goin?"

Hermione turned to the Doctor, surprised and slightly annoyed by his question. "You're at a UNIT site Doctor, this is _our_ operation, I don't need to tell you where I'm going or why." She said coolly.

"The Doctor's up to something." She muttered to Harry as she caught up with him outside.

"I suspected he'd try something, _it is_ the Doctor after all." Harry turned and smiled at Hermione slinging and arm over her back giving her a half hug.

"How was Egypt?"

"How was Shoreditch?"

"Daleks, another Doctor, Daleks, same old same old."

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "Pyramids, Osirians, Daleks, Pyramid."

Harry chuckled at Hermione's mirror of his deadpan delivery.

"Remember when our lives were normal?" Harry said as they got into the small control area for the generator.

"This is normal Harry." Harry smiled, she was right, of course if there were another dark lord around or people out to kill him that would also feel like 'normal' also.

"How's the power looking?" She asked peering at the controls, it was the same basic layout that they used on larger digs off of Earth but far more cramped in here in the driveable truck.

"Well into the green." Harry pulled out his computer linking it to the power generator's read outs.

"Be ready for when the Doctor makes his move, I've organised myself and them to be removed."

"Right."

"Make sure Justin knows also, keep your distance from them when we get this sorted out."

"You think that's when he'll make his move?" Hermione asked as they turned back to the tent.

"_They_."

"Rose as well?" Hermione asked curiously, Harry mulled it over.

"Maybe, what do you think of her?"

"Smarter than she looks, strong personality."

"All indicators of a 'companion' to the Doctor, aren't those all key indicators in the psyche profile for people to accompany him?"

"What about Jack then? He doesn't quite fit the profile." Hermione responded.

"Hmmm. Yes he is…" Hermione raised an eyebrow as Harry trailed off.

"Attractive?"

"Well he's certainly that, sure of himself, confident, smart, been in some sort of military." Harry ran off in quick succession.

"I doubt he's a captain though, and he's definitely not from America." Hermione added.

"Really?" Harry asked, curious. "His accent's a bit off…but I suppose you're the expert."

"Yes." Hermione smiled. "I am." She grinned at him.

"Going to enlighten me?"

"Aside from the fact that he could flirt with a Dalek?"

"Aside from that and his wandering hands." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"His accent is too pronounced given when he's from, his sentence construction and slight consonantally shift suggests that he's been in several time zones and used to adjusting his speech patterns to suit. But if that's his accent there are probably 3 or four others that he'd be perfectly fine with speaking."

Harry nodded as they approached the entrance, they could already hear the humming of equipment.

Inside Justin was leaning back looking at the computer screens he'd linked to his assortment of equipment.

"It's all hooked up got a constant feed from the power."

"Lets fire it up and see what readings we get." Harry said as he turned towards a large computer screen set up on a stand against the wall, it changed to a variety of screens monitoring power, chronon energy and a variety of other things.

"No it's aright don't thank me for all the hard work I put it."

Harry sighed, the Doctor was like a petty child. "Fine, thanks Jack." Harry smiled to Hermione who just rolled her eyes at Jacks beaming smiled directed at Harry's back.

Harry wasn't able to see the smile as he was watching the screens intensely as the humming in the room increased.

"Who's out close monitoring the corridor?"

"Gilliam sir."

Gilliam was the person with the most time travel experience present thus the best person to be close by the time corridor as they mucked around with attempting to close it, barring the Doctor and maybe Jack, and Gilliam didn't trust the Doctor to give an accurate reading without trying to 'improve' it. Or 'stop the humans from messing in things they don't understand', she'd heard that one before and this Doctor looked itching to give the speech a second or third go.

Harry watched the power levels, at half power it was hardly making a dent.

"Gilliam, we're going to push up to full power, half isn't doing a thing."

"_Confirmed._ _Standing by_."

"Justin, go up to full power."

"Right…Jack, cut in all the standby circuit, Doctor."

"Yeah, I know." The Doctor muttered petulantly and pulled down a series of switches on a second table making a group of tubes glow bright.

All the indicators jumped up, but the energy just wasn't getting there, the pitch inside and outside the tent grew steadily upwards to high pitched whine as the equipment sent ripples of stabilised chronon energy all around them.

"Gilliam? Status?" Harry yelled above the whine to his mic, according to the readings they were successfully using the resonance of the fragments to their fullest capacity to generate the temporal substructural harmony in order to bring it into alignment with the time corridor and shut it down. But, it wasn't working.

"_Readings are here, but it's not having a full affect. Shut it down…I think I know why."_

"Shut it down!"

The whine of the equipment was still winding down when Gilliam got into the tent.

"We need to turn off all the jammers and shielding we've got around the time corridor."

"You can't be serious, that's the only thing keeping the worst of the temporal distortions in place, the effects could…" Hermione trailed off shaking her head as she looked at Gilliam.

"But better than Earth's history being undone." Gilliam stated.

Harry nodded, that would be one of the main things inhibiting the transmission of the temporal energy.

"We'll need to move the equipment outside so we've got the shortest transmission range, then we should just go for it, no trial runs, I doubt if we drop the jammers and shielding that we're going to get a second chance at it."

Harry pulled the hood further down and adjusted the goggles over his eyes, with the shields down much of the wind and air was blowing around, but with less energy in the air more of their specifics could be transferred to the time corridor.

The were leaving the turning off of all the salient jammers until they were all in position, that is everyone who could hold a gun was standing ready around the time corridor, just in case anything came through it and was able to fight through the snow and wind and get out.

Even Harry held a gun in one hand while he used the other to go through the final checks.

"_Ready Harry?_"  
"Ready as we're ever going to be. Alright everyone we're going for it, in three, two, one." Harry hit the button, almost simultaneously the jammers turned off and their equipment ground up from silence to a high pitched whine up to a loud noise as energy practically streamed off their lash up towards the time corridor.

Harry stared as he could almost see temporal energy flicker through the visible colour spectrum and back out the other side. A change in pitch made Harry look back down at the readings, they were dangerously close to redlining, everything was approaching overload. There were also…Harry looked back up, phantoms…of things were seemingly trying to force themselves out of the time corridor toward them but the energy from their devices seemed to crackle around them, forcing them back.

Then the space that the time corridor had taken up just wasn't there and everything dropped down to zero, there wasn't anything for it to be targeting.

Harry was about to hit a button to bring the shielding back up but the wind and snow had ebbed away to a llight breeze.

"Get next to my Rose."

"Why?"

"I'm bringing the TARDIS down here. I want to get all this technology out of these people's hands, humanity should have access to it. _I _shouldn't have let them ave it." The Doctor said removing a device from his pocket.

Harry was already closing the distance between himself and the Doctor's group.

"_Hattah_ transmat, my coordinates, one meter radius, 3 second."

"_Confirmed Lt._"

"What'd you…" Was all the Doctor could get out as they all disappeared, taking the smallest amount of snow with them.

"…want?" The Doctor finished and grimaced.

"Just needed to get close enough to bring you up."

"Lt Potter? He's waiting in the meeting room." Harry nodded.

"Come on Doctor." Harry jabbed his still out gun in the Doctor's back. They were followed by a full security squad.

"Why can't we just leave, we've sorted the time corridor thing out." Rose asked as they walked through the ship.

"I'm afraid it isn't as simple as that." Harry said, he still had his weapon at the base of the Doctor's back, his S/K-2, he wasn't likely to use bullets on a space craft, no matter how many bulkheads it'd need to get through. "Not after the Doctor's proclamation and past experience."

"Proclamation?"

"Justin slipped a transmitter onto your jacket while you were working." Harry said but didn't turn to look at Jack or Rose.

They reached a door, Harry pushed a button.

"Come in Harry, and you Doctor." Called a voice from inside the room.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he heard the voice.

They walked into a room with a largish table, it also held one of the only windows on the ship, it was small and had place for several bulkheads to slid across whenever they weren't in orbit. The man who was wearing a black comfortable uniform with no insignia or any indication of rank or association was looking out the window.

Harry positioned himself by the door and allowed it to shut as the Doctor walked in.

"My second in command suggested I shoot you upon seeing you, or forgoing that a swift punch to that nerve cluster of yours Doctor, for what you did to me."

"Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart!" He said almost jumping over the table to shake the Brigadier's hand.

The Brigadier looked down at it and looked at the Doctor.

"1976, the Vardan invasion, Mortimus, the Scottish one, Miss Bernice Summerfield, and 'Ace'." The Brigadier watched the man who had at one time been an old friend of his. The Doctor's face fell.

"You shouldn't know that."

"No. Memory blocks in place to stop me from remember, all so? What Doctor I meet you for the first time in Carbury?" The Doctor just looked on as the Brigadier turned back toward the window.

Harry tightened his grip on his weapon.

"Or maybe so I didn't recognise Miss Summerfield when the Ice Warriors invaded?"

"I was a different man then Brigadier."

"You're still the same Doctor or Harry wouldn't have brought you up here." The Brigadier turned to look the Doctor in the eyes.

"You were going to disappear into your TARDIS and go looking to see where you could undo everything we're working for."

"The human race isn't ready, shouldn't have space craft Brigadier, you're barely out of the oil age, how can _you humans _have space craft?"

"Luck, ingenuity, good graces, not erasing people's memories at random?" Harry said sarcastically from across the room.

"You left Doctor, the 1970s was just the start, you left us with barely anything to fight with, always 'humans aren't ready for it'." The Brigadier looked back at the Doctor.

"I had bigger things to fry than protecting the human race from any varied megalomaniacal megalomaniac." The Brigadier just looked at the Doctor.

"You're still out of your depth Brigadier there must be some disruption in time."

"As a result of the 'Great temporal war, higher than the high between the gods of time and those that glide through the battlefield, beating the cry of battle for all across time and space to hear…'" The Brigadier quoted, watching the Doctor.

"You know."

"It left a lot of marks Doctor. Earth is humanities planet and UNIT are standing up defending the Earth, it is one of our mandates you remember?" The Brigadier said with a slight smile searching for the man he'd known in the 70s, the man he'd shared a brandy with on the cold winter nights while waiting for a lockdown of HQ to end. Or the man he'd met at Brendon school, or even the one he'd met at Lanyon Moor, or the man he'd changed into after fighting the Spiders of Metebelis III.

The eyes that looked back at him reminded him of the eyes of the Scottish one, the one who'd taken his memories in '76.

"Bring them in." He said into his radio after a momement of looking into the Doctor's eyes.

The door opened once more and Rose and Jack were walked in. They were followed by three people, two women and a man, all three were dressed in similar black BDUs.

"Please sit down Doctor, Miss Tyler, Captain Harkness."

"Who are you?" Rose asked as she took a seat.

"Allow me to introduce Brigadier…"

"General, Doctor, you saw me at the Queen's re-coronation."

The Doctor smiled. "General Lethbridge Stewart, he was commander of UNIT."

"You're in charge?" Rose asked.

Lethbridge Stewart smiled.

"Yes."

"Who are they?" Jack nodded toward the three people standing off to the side.

"One thing at a time Captain Harkness." The Brigadier reached under the table pulling up a pelican case and opening removing two large bound up pages of paper and passed one to Rose Tyler and the other to Captain Harkness.

"Please sign and read these Miss Tyler and Captain Harkness."

"What are they?" Jack asked as he opened it. "Ah the Official Secrets Act, how I know it well."

"Yes, we still have your original Captain." Lethbridge Stewart added Jack was only mildly surprised.

"What's to stop me from talking to anyone, my mum already knows about the Doctor."

"This is merely a formality Miss Tyler. But legally binding if you return to Earth."

"I'm not from your time General. Why should I sign it?"

"Why shouldn't you Captain Harkness?" The Brigadier asked, looking at the man sitting before him. The man he knew…The Brigadier stopped himself from thinking about _that_ especially with the Doctor in the room.

"What about me? Going to make me sign a 'non-disclosure agreement' Brigadier? I can guarantee you I've seen more than your anything your pen pushers in Geneva could dream up."

"No Doctor." Lethbridge Stewart removed a slightly thinner document from his case and placed it in front of the Doctor before taking a glass cylnder from the case and unscrewing the top and emptying the contents in front of the Doctor.

It was a white feather.

The document had been formulated a few years ago by Birmingham's team of sorcerers and was in laid with dozens of complicated binding and specific runes, spells and other such sorcery, it was a binding contract. Prior to that it had been written by their research department based on all the alien information they could find out, and several things that they'd just found out about law and the universe, and what the Doctor had said in the past.

The white feather was a specially treated and spelled item colloquially known as a 'blood quill', it would remove surface biodata and blood and transmute it onto the page making it binding especially for a Time Lord with their temporal biodata.

Lethbridge Stewart had three of the experts from UNIT's Psi – Research facility, the had by far the most training, they were here to make sure the Doctor didn't lie, cheat or other wise get around signing the document.

It was the only time that the Brigadier had agreed some coercion was necessary in relation to Night Wolf, especially _this much_ but Geneva agreed. The security of Night Wolf, UNIT and indeed the temporal integrity of their planet couldn't be threatened on a whim by the Doctor. If he was another Time Lord, the Master for example, the kill on site order would have been in place, but they still owed something to the Doctor.

The Doctor frowned and then his face almost darkened as he read the document he hadn't touched the feather, as he continued to read.

"I'm sorry Doctor but this is the only choice."

"If I don't sign it?"

The Brigadier sighed.

"Miss Tyler will be transported back down to Earth, Captain Harkness will be de-briefed by UNIT…."

"And me Brigadier?"

"The UNIT council will be reconvened and you may present a case as to why we shouldn't be concerned about you unravelling our timeline."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" The Brigadier just looked at him, his look conveying all the answers that was needed.

"Fine." The Doctor grumbled. "What's with the feather?"

"It has micro-pores to transmute your biodata and blood to the document, cementing it time and space, officially."

"And them?"

"Will make sure you don't lie, cheat or otherwise Doctor."

"They're telepaths." He said after staring at them.

"Depends on what you mean Doctor, by that." Said the tallest of the woman.

"They can read our minds?" Rose asked looking around.

"No, not without effort Miss Tyler."

The Doctor picked up the feather as the man was answering Rose and began to sign in the relevant places across the document. He paused over point.

"You're in my head."

"Surface only Doctor, we are only watching, UNIT knows how complicated it is in there."

"There," The Doctor pushed the document and feather away after a while. The Brigadier picked up the document and used a pair of large tweezers to pick up the feather placing it in another glass cylinder.

"Now what?"

"Now you can leave Doctor, no one will impede you, Lt Potter will show you back to the TARDIS." The Brigadier nodded to Harry who stood at the door waiting.

The Doctor, Rose and Jack were silent on their walk back to the cargo area where the TARDIS was stored.

Jack paused with Harry as the Doctor and Rose walked over to the TARDIS.

"Thanks for the fun." He smiled a smile that reached his eyes.

"Maybe we'll meet again and I can reciprocate." Harry replied. Jack grinned.

Harry watched as the TARDIS grounded out of existence leaving the bay as it was prior to their arrival.

--//

Harry walked back to his chair, handing Hermione a cold margarita that he'd just made and settled down into his chair with his mojito.

"Thanks Harry for inviting me down here." She said as they watched the waves slowly crash against the beach.

They were sitting out the back of Harry's house in Sorrento, around 3 days had passed since they'd closed down the time corridor, they'd all been forced to take some time off considering what they'd been through in that day and bit Harry didn't' argue, too much.

Hermione hadn't argued much at all.

They'd invited Ron and the others down to visit, all too busy. Middle of the Quidditch season! Had been Ron's exasperated response.

"He was more shocked that I didn't know it was the Quidditch season than anything else." Hermione said. Harry laughed.

"Typical Ron. What about the others?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I think they're used to use disappearing 'off the planet'."

Harry smiled. "And they don't suspect how close they are to the truth."

"I spend time on Earth…"

"But more time off of it." Harry challenged lightly.

"Yes, but still only Ginny still persists suggesting that we've eloped."

"Fancy it?" Harry asked casually.

"Sleeping with you?" Hermione turned in her chair.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah."

"No Harry, who was it that said 'lays are easy to find, but friends, that's much more dear'?"

"No idea."

"Well then it's me that said it."

"'Lays?'" Harry said making air quotes.

"Fine, 'sex partners', Happy?"

"You're the linguist."

"Doctor and a historian thank you very much Sorcerer Lieutenant."

"Well now that we've got that sorted out how about some dinner?" Harry said pushing himself out of the lounge chair.

"Definitely, and you can make me another margarita while you're at it."

--//

_There it is, the end of __The Doctor Encounter_

_Coming up next will probably be __The Intelligence Encounter__, which will take place __before__ this story, during the events of __Doctor Who:__Aliens of London/World War Three__. It's not going to feature Harry in any prominent way, instead focusing on Hermione Granger, it's also going to be a crossover with Spooks (aka MI:5 in the US). _

_Following that will be a sequel to this (and the other stories) tentatively entitled __The Prometheus Encounter, __which will also be a crossover; with Stargate SG1, (this will feature Harry in the lead role once more) and will take place sometime around the end of Season 8 of Stargate SG1. _

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed along the way, the next story (__The Intelligence Encounter) __will hopefully be posted next Sunday in the TV X-overs section. _


End file.
